


И вскоре они позволили мне спеть их песню

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Depression, Don't Have to Know Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Wakanda (Marvel), Werewolves, mild telepathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Волки образуют пары на всю жизнь. Это самый замечательный факт в жизни Баки и одновременно вызывающий самые большие затруднения.Спустя шесть дней в объятьях Стива Баки снова снятся сны – впервые после льда – волчьи сны: земля под четырьмя лапами, запах почвы, взгляд в небо.Близится полнолуние, и эта передышка – как все передышки – временная.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	И вскоре они позволили мне спеть их песню

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [And fill our bodies up like water till we know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936613) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Название взято из песни «Furr» группы «Blitzen Trapper».
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрация [Неспетая песня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216124)

Легче выдрессировать волка, чем сломать человека. Волк – это инстинкты: выть на луну, охотиться в лесу, искать пару на всю жизнь (избегать боли, оставаться в живых, защищать стаю). У человека тоже есть инстинкты, и некоторые из них те же, но люди не слушают свою кровь. Они прислушиваются к мыслям, а кровь отступает на второй план.

– Никогда не недооценивай инстинкты, – говорит отец, когда Баки еще совсем мал и смотрит на луну. – Волк, недооценивающий силу инстинкта, в итоге становится волком с кровью в пасти и свинцом в брюхе.

Баки даже еще не начал перекидываться, но мир жесток, и родители должны готовить к нему детей заранее.

– Да, папочка, – отвечает Баки.

В глазах у него неодолимое притяжение луны. Он уже знает, что такое инстинкт.

* * *

– Это твоя сестра, – говорит мать, прижимая к груди младенца. – Она семья. Она стая, а стая превыше всего. Всегда защищай свою стаю… и не доверяй больше никому.

– Да, мамочка, – отвечает Баки.

Новый ребенок, Ребекка, пахнет семьей, пахнет ново и сладко, она кажется маленькой и хрупкой, когда мама дает Баки ее подержать. Мама права. Ее нужно защищать. Он хранит мамины слова в сердце, но, как выясняется позже, не все ее слова одинаково весомы.

* * *

Баки семь, и он встречает Стива Роджерса. Стив человек, хрупкий человек. Он пахнет отступающей болезнью и огнем в глазах. Девочка, которую он защитил, уходит, не поблагодарив, но Стиву все равно. Баки предлагает ему руку. У Стива кровоточит ладонь: он упал и ободрал кожу, когда его толкнули.

Стив недоверчиво смотрит на Баки снизу вверх яркими глазами – и принимает предложенную руку.

Стив не стая и даже не волк, но Баки все равно. Он будет защищать Стива.

* * *

– Людям нельзя доверять, – говорит мама, поджав губы и нахмурившись. – Они всегда пытаются уничтожить то, чего боятся.

Баки думает, что Стив не боится ничего, а значит, безопасен. Баки выбегает из дома ему навстречу.

* * *

– Не рассказывай этому мальчику, Роджерсу, кто мы такие, – предупреждает отец в лесу за несколько мгновений до того, как луна изменит их. – Расскажешь человеку, навлечешь опасность на свой дом – на себя, на стаю, на семью.

Баки прилежно кивает, теряясь в дурманящей лунной горячке, в запахе хвои и влажной земли. Но Стив – его лучший друг, а между лучшими друзьями не бывает секретов.

* * *

Мама Баки знает своего мальчика. Она видит, что он смотрит на Стива, как на луну, – испытывая то же непреодолимое притяжение.

– Баки, – говорит она. Они оба на кухне. Мама замешивает хлеб сильными руками, Баки присматривает за рагу. Пахнет дрожжами, мясом и домом. – Ты же знаешь, что мы не следуем людским обычаям. В их мире, конечно, легче жить по их законам, но это неважно. Выбирай кого хочешь, но пусть это будет волк.

– Ма, – лжет Баки. – Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Она отрывается от теста и бросает на Баки единственный многозначительный взгляд. Баки снимает с кастрюли крышку, чтобы помешать мясо, тушенное с овощами и картофелем. Под тяжестью ее взгляда кажется, будто ему снова шесть, а не шестнадцать.

– Они не такие, как мы, Баки, – продолжает мама. – С момента, когда ты его коснешься, для тебя это _на всю жизнь_. А он сможет уйти когда угодно.

Баки – хороший мальчик. Он с раннего детства слушается и маму, и папу. И только когда дело касается Стива, он проявляет неповиновение. Стив стал жизнью для Баки с первого дня знакомства, когда он помог Стиву подняться, вложив ладонь в его окровавленную ладошку. Это не то прикосновение, которое имела в виду мать, но этого достаточно. Этого достаточно.

* * *

День, когда это происходит, Баки запомнит на всю жизнь _ярким, светлым_ и _сияющим_ , хотя на самом деле он серенький и дождливый, просто очередной промозглый ноябрьский день. Каждая минута жизни Баки с мгновения знакомства со Стивом неизбежно вела к _этому_.

Они оба вымокли под дождем, и Стив может простудиться, если немедленно не избавится от одежды, и…

Что ж, теперь Стив не сможет больше прятать от Баки свою боль и страдания.

Когда Баки возвращается домой, случившееся не скрыть. Даже если бы у мамы не было волчьего носа, она узнала бы обо всем по улыбке у него на лице.

Она улыбается в ответ со слезами на глазах.

– Вы оба еще так молоды, дорогой. Надеюсь, ты не ошибся. Надеюсь, тебе с ним хорошо.

– Ты не злишься? – робко спрашивает он.

– В этом нет смысла. Стив теперь твоя семья. Больше, чем я, твой отец или сестры. Поэтому он и моя семья тоже.

* * *

Вечером он помогает Бекке распутать волосы, пока мама и папа занимаются близняшками.

– Каково это, когда у тебя есть пара? – с гримаской спрашивает она.

Бекке десять, и благодаря неуемной любознательности идея быть привязанной к кому-то одному на всю жизнь кажется ей даже более непривлекательной, чем большинству детей ее возраста.

– Когда-нибудь сама узнаешь, – отвечает Баки.

Он сам еще толком не разобрался, но этого младшей сестренке не скажешь.

У него глухо ноет сердце, и он знает: это потому, что Стива рядом нет. Но в костях спокойствие, и это потому, что он знает: однажды их кости упокоятся вместе.

* * *

Костям Баки покоя не видать, разумеется. В этом и проблема.

* * *

Баки будят в Ваканде в погожий, ясный день.

Первым делом он слышит писк кардиомонитора. От неизменного страха, который всегда сопровождает выход из криокамеры – пусть он не помнит, почему испуган, не помнит собственного имени, – рот наполняется желчью. Что его заставят делать на этот раз? Какие забрызганные кровью руины останутся после его ухода?

Паника накатывает волнами – снова, и снова, и снова. Он открывает глаза.

Рядом – солнечно-золотой, ярче полной луны – сидит Стив. Он не призрак и не обман, он – пара Баки. Он пахнет желанием, близостью и домом, в его взгляде тревога и надежда.

Баки вспоминает. Он в Ваканде, под защитой короля. Гидры нет, и они никогда не будили его вот так: в светлой комнате с большими окнами, под одеялом, в окружении добрых лиц.

Во сне Баки ждал свободы, а не контроля.

Он тянется к Стиву, и тот берет его за руку, как в самый первый день. Стив теплый и настоящий, кожа на ладони совершенно цела.

– С возвращением, Бак, – шепчет Стив. – Ты в безопасности.

* * *

Врачи суетятся вокруг, занося данные в планшеты, и задают Баки вопросы, чтобы оценить его психическую ориентированность. Эти вопросы, они всегда одни и те же («Как тебя зовут?» – «Не знаю». – «Какой сейчас год?» – «Не знаю»), но сейчас у него есть ответы. Его разум при нем.

При нем Стив – сидит рядом с кроватью, успокаивающе потирая тыльную сторону ладони Баки большим пальцем.

Шури показывает схемы и объясняет научный процесс, стоящий за процедурой, посредством которой они забрались _внутрь_ и _вытащили_ триггеры.

В свое время Баки нашел бы все это поразительным, волшебным, но теперь у него лишь один вопрос.

– А то, о чем я просил? Сможешь сделать?

– Нет, – отвечает Шури. – А даже если бы и могла, все равно бы не сделала.

Баки давит разочарование. Он ожидал именно такого ответа, но…

Он один у себя в голове в кои-то веки – он, зверь и то, что он натворил.

* * *

Еще день его держат под наблюдением на непрочной на вид кровати в окружении гудящих и попискивающих приборов. Баки привык быть букашкой на предметном стекле микроскопа. Стоит ему закрыть глаза, под веками вспыхивают воспоминания. Он дышит слишком часто, сердце колотится в ушах, и…

Когда в юности болезнь укладывала Стива в постель, он всегда пытался встать на ноги поскорее – раньше, чем разрешил бы любой здравомыслящий доктор. Баки не может позволить себе роскошь быть упертым сопляком. Он должен удостовериться, что в самом деле и полностью чист.

Стив не отходит от его постели и спит в кресле около кровати, сунув ноги под бедро Баки. Это прикосновение привязывает к реальности, оно словно якорь, за который Баки притягивает себя обратно, когда его уносит слишком далеко. Запах Стива пробивается сквозь вонь антисептиков. Только по этой причине Баки хотя бы в относительно адекватном состоянии, когда на следующее утро ему позволяют встать.

С точки зрения медицины с ним все в порядке. На вид, по крайней мере. Повреждения, нанесенные мозгу годами операций и электрошока, а также травмой – в этом месте своего рассказа Шури показывает фото здорового мозга и мозга людей с ПТСР, чтобы он увидел разницу и оценил масштабы, – так вот, эти повреждения излечиваются. Она что-то сделала с плечом, и нервные окончания, пострадавшие, когда Старк оторвал ему руку, больше не болят. Он в порядке. В порядке.

* * *

Стив кладет широкую ладонь Баки на поясницу, когда они возвращаются к себе. Баки провел там одну ночь, прежде чем вернулся в криокамеру. Он не спал. Все, что ему запомнилось из той ночи, – печальные глаза Стива, когда Баки сказал ему, что хочет побыть в одиночестве, и точка на потолке, в которую он смотрел.

Баки не хотел. Не хотел проводить ту ночь в одиночестве. Он до боли нуждался в своей паре после десятилетий принудительной разлуки и двух лет в бегах. Баки тоскует даже сейчас, когда Стив рядом и касается его. Этого недостаточно.

Той ночью он чувствовал себя слишком грязным для прикосновений, отравленным словами Гидры в голове, монстром, которого они из него сделали.

Теперь же ему просто хочется лечь, и он слишком устал, чтобы протестовать, когда Стив ложится рядом. Стив обнимает его, и их тела как скобки, круглые закрытые скобки, они дышат теплым дыханием друг друга.

– Мы справимся с этим вместе, – шепчет Стив.

Он целует Баки в лоб и натягивает на них обоих одеяла, чтобы Баки было _тепло_.

Баки этого не заслуживает. Но ничего не может поделать. Он утыкается лицом Стиву в шею и теряется в пьянящем блаженстве запаха Стива впервые за несколько десятков лет. Он как будто летит. Он в безопасности. Он дома. Баки засыпает прежде, чем Стив успевает трижды погладить его по спине.

* * *

Баки просыпается, и Стив читает рядом.

* * *

Баки просыпается, и Стив лежит у него за спиной, обняв его за талию одной рукой.

* * *

Баки просыпается, и Стив подносит к его губам стакан. Баки пьет. О нем не заботились так почти столетие.

* * *

Год 1943, и мама говорит:

– Разлука с ним будет ощущаться как попытка противиться превращению.

Он получил повестку.

– Как будто тебя рвет на части. И легче не станет. Он не поймет.

* * *

Год 1943, и Стив, который отвязывает его от стола, должно быть, галлюцинация, должно быть, Баки наконец свихнулся от боли и тоски, должно быть… Но запах не изменился (за исключением крови и болезни). Это он.

Год 1952, и Зимний Солдат рычит, перекидывается, перекидывается снова, когти превращаются в пальцы и снова в когти, и это неправильно… Все неправильно. Чего-то нет. Чего-то не хватает.

– Эти твари и их пары, – замечает лаборант. – Поразительно. Примитивно, но поразительно.

– А ему сказали, что…

– Ага, и никто не выжил. Даже не называй его имени.

* * *

Год 1991, и Зимний Солдат перекидывается в подворотне в Нью-Йорке. Надо найти… А в этом обличье чутье сильнее.

Где…

Надо…

* * *

Год 2014, и Зимний Солдат мчится по мосту, потому что маски нет, и запах такой сильный, и он не может… не может…

* * *

Год 2018, и Баки просыпается в руках своей пары. Луна бледнеет в предутренних сумерках. Он прижимается крепче, тычется носом в шею Стива, ощущая его кожу. Он трясется, почти срываясь. Он может сдержаться… Он не слаб. Нельзя быть слабым.

– Эй, – по-утреннему неразборчиво бормочет Стив. – Я тебя держу, – он обнимает Баки сильнее и прижимает к себе крепче, так, как хочется им обоим.

Баки, пойманный этим мгновением, разрывается между желанием и стыдом. Он сглатывает, пытаясь унять поднимающиеся из горла эмоции. Горло болит.

Прошло столько времени, и он недостоин.

Баки делает то единственное, что может: рвется из плена Стивовых рук за отчаянным голодным поцелуем.

Стив на вкус как недостающая половинка Баки. Он кажется теплом в пронизывающем холоде. Баки забывает, как дышать, как думать, он забывает все, но помнит, как целовать Стива еще более пылко. Стив целует его с жаром человека, который потерял любовь всей жизни, а потом заново ее обрел. Разорвав поцелуй, Стив снова притягивает его невозможно близко, комкая в пальцах мягкую хлопковую ткань футболки. Они лежат грудь к груди и дышат одним воздухом, потому что утреннее дыхание не имеет значения, когда ты так влюблен и так долго пробыл в одиночестве.

Стив целует его снова. Он осторожен в своем отчаянии, трогает Баки везде, но только выше пояса. Баки хочется большего. Он берет Стива за руку и кладет ее себе на задницу, целует и притирается сильнее. Ощущения сквозь тонкую ткань штанов хороши, но их мало… Мало.

Он садится Стиву на бедра, пытается снять футболку, и внезапно все разлетается на части.

(Они на хеликэрриере, и Стив летит вниз, и Солдат перекидывается, и…)

Сжав Стива сильными бедрами, Баки переворачивается, усаживая его на себя, и притягивает для еще одного поцелуя. Поздно: его снова трясет. Бля. Бля, в какой же он жопе.

Стив берет его лицо в горячие ладони и смотрит на него. Баки жадно целует его. Он может сделать это. Он может получить это. Он этого не заслуживает.

Стив в его затуманенных воспоминаниях ненасытен, всегда готов испробовать что-нибудь новенькое и побольше. Будто и здесь ему есть что доказывать.

Этот Стив разрывает поцелуй и гладит Баки по щеке. Смотрит ему в лицо, впитывая скорбь и желание.

– Все хорошо, сладкий, – говорит Стив. – Мы можем подождать. Вся жизнь впереди.

– Это поможет, – дрожа отвечает Баки. – В прошлый раз помогло.

После стола и Золы в рабочем состоянии (если не в здравом уме) Баки удерживали только секс (со Стивом) и долгие пробежки в лесу, сдобренные потрясающим осознанием того, что исключительные новые силы и скорость Стива позволяют ему угнаться за Баки.

Баки не собирается бегать.

– Можно пробежаться, – предлагает Стив. – Здесь чудесно… в городе и на природе тоже.

– Нет, – говорит Баки, тщетно надеясь, что Стив не будет настаивать.

И впервые за семьдесят лет он может вздохнуть свободно: Стив просто скатывается с него, гладит по щеке и берет за руку, переплетая пальцы. Затем подносит его кисть к губам и нежно целует – в груди Баки что-то екает.

– Как скажешь, Бак, – соглашается Стив. – Я здесь.

Уложив голову ему на грудь, Баки слушает размеренные удары идеального сердца. Это он не уничтожил. Стив целует его в лоб, и Баки приподнимает голову для короткого поцелуя в губы. А потом засыпает.

* * *

Проснувшись, Баки слышит звук дыхания – ровный, отчетливый. На первых порах, когда воспоминания только начали возвращаться, это сбивало его с толку – одна любовь на всю жизнь, но два тела. Позже, по мере того как память прояснялась, он вспомнил кристально чистую душу, всегда одинаковую.

Вот тогда Баки и начал тосковать по Стиву всерьез – не как по абстрактной идее или паре, а как по человеку. И тогда же он принял решение держаться подальше. Его жизнь не была похожа на сказку, а где еще принцы могут любить чудовищ?

– Привет, – говорит Стив. – Я тоже долго сплю, когда выздоравливаю.

Он считает этот сон целительным. Как мило. Баки не отдыхает – он проваливается в бездну, которую заслуживает.

* * *

– Когда ты в последний раз перекидывался?

Они завтракают прямо в постели. Стив то таскает куски из тарелки Баки, то кормит его своей едой. Если бы Баки не знал, что Стив любит его – _что Стив любил его, когда он не помнил собственного имени, любил, когда Баки в него стрелял, любил, когда зубы Баки вонзались ему в горло,_ – то в качестве доказательства хватило бы этого единственного факта: Стив делится с ним едой. Кому, как не ему, паре Стива, знать: Стив всегда голоден.

Баки не отвечает, и Стив делает собственные выводы.

– Полнолуние через три недели. До этого времени надо хоть раз пробежаться, иначе будет тяжело.

«Хорошо, – думает Баки, – оно и должно быть тяжело». Но вслух отвечает только одно:

– Нет.

Стив подносит к его губам еще один кусочек блинчика. На языке разливается сиропная сладость – прямо как Баки нравится. Столько времени прошло, а Стив по-прежнему знает, что ему нравится. Вскоре они снова сплетутся воедино, и Баки больше не сможет утаить ничего – ни единого секрета. Чем дольше они вместе, тем сильнее становится связь – и тем больше Стив будет чувствовать. Баки в состоянии это сдерживать, но недолго.

* * *

– Бак, – зовет Стив через неделю, когда он все еще вылезает из постели исключительно ради базовых потребностей. – Я знаю, что у нас с такими штуками неважно, но…

И замолкает. Баки ворчит, надеясь, что Стив сам поймет перевод: «Что тебе надо, Роджерс?»

– Ты спишь четырнадцать часов в сутки. И встаешь только справить нужду.

– А должен вскочить и плясать?

– То, через что ты прошел, меняет людей. Тебе нужна помощь. Настоящая помощь. Наша связь вернулась не полностью, но я знаю тебя, я чувствую, что тебе трудно.

– Чья бы корова мычала, – отзывается Баки. – Как только меня не стало рядом, ты и минуты о себе позаботиться не смог.

Но Стив не торопится заглотить наживку.

– Речь сейчас не обо мне, Бак. Я переживаю за тебя.

Во-первых, это чушь собачья. О Стиве тоже не мешало бы поговорить. А во-вторых, Баки скорее позволил бы отпилить себе вторую руку, чем стал бы беседовать на эту тему. К сожалению, Стив от этого волноваться не перестанет.

Стив загнал его в угол. Но у Баки есть отвлекающий маневр, успешно действующий еще с тридцатых, и Баки им пользуется. Собравшись с силами, он поднимается с большой удобной кровати и стягивает рубашку – медленно, но без особой чувственности. Соблазнение никогда не было сильной стороной Зимнего Солдата, а навыки Баки Барнса подзаржавели.

– Никаких разговоров до душа. Я там четыре дня не был.

Баки направляется в ванную. К его крайнему удивлению, Стив, невзирая на запах и обольщение, остается на месте.

Тогда Баки вспоминает былой шарм и оглядывается через плечо – с полуулыбкой, силясь подпустить искорок во взгляд и заигрывающих ноток в голос.

– Потрешь мне спину?

Эти слова срабатывали на Стиве еще восемьдесят лет назад. Выражение его лица мгновенно меняется – в три этапа: раздражение, вожделение, разочарованное смирение. Шагая к ванной, Баки знает, что Стив идет следом.

Раздевшись, Баки включает горячую воду и ждет. Встать под горячие, ласковые струи воды – немыслимая роскошь, которую он не мог позволить себе ни в одном другом времени и месте своего существования.

Через несколько минут он слышит шаги Стива. Тот пахнет напряжением. В груди Баки покалывает вина – его рук дело, – но это лишь малая провинность в жизни, полной больших. Скоро Стиву станет не до стресса.

Баки вздрагивает, слушая, как Стив раздевается. Тут и страх, и вина, и предвкушение. Ступив в кабинку, Стив обнимает Баки со спины. Проводит носом по шее, целует нежное местечко за ухом. Борода колется.

Баки снова пробирает дрожь. Это не страх.

Чужая грудь, широкая и теплая, прижимается к спине. Сильные руки, способные защитить. Они не касались друг друга вот так больше семидесяти лет. Стив целует ниже, в шею, и потом опять – туда, где шея переходит в плечо.

А затем этот подонок отлипает, берет мочалку и на полном серьезе начинает намыливать Баки спину. Баки фыркает в досадливом изумлении.

Когда ты трахаешься с одним человеком с начала прошлого столетия, вы оба знаете, на какие кнопки нажимать.

Стив намыливает Баки спину, грудь, плечи – тщательно и нежно. Баки его ненавидит. Развернувшись в его руках, Баки втягивает Стива в поцелуй. Стив поддается, но не так надолго, как хотелось бы, а потом берет шампунь. Его длинные умелые пальцы в волосах – чистое блаженство, и Баки вздыхает, когда намыливание волос переходит в массаж.

Наслаждение от его прикосновений, и предвкушение, и нетерпение.

Когда ты трахаешься с одним человеком с шестнадцати лет, секс – это история.

Прополоскав Баки волосы, Стив притягивает его ближе, держит некоторое время под теплыми потоками. А потом целует – по-настоящему, отчаянно, жаждуще.

Баки начал все это не потому, что хотел секса или даже близости, но теперь он об этом забывает.

Губы Стива на его губах, тело, прижатое к телу, – как хорошо. Больше Баки ничего и не надо.

Это его пара. Когда ты со своей парой с шестнадцати лет, он точно знает, как тебя распалить и довести до экстаза, пока вода ласкает кожу. Он знает, какую точку на шее поцеловать, и как изогнуть запястье, и как показать, что любит тебя, не сказав ни единого гребаного слова.

В крепкой хватке Стива Баки с воплем кончает и падает на колени, чтобы вернуть услугу.

* * *

Баки не хотел секса очень, очень долго и теперь за это расплачивается: желание лавой вскипает внутри. После душа он ведет Стива к постели.

Через три часа Баки говорит:

– Ты так усердно меня отмывал, а теперь смотри…

Они снова принимают душ. Баки слизывает с кожи Стива воду. Его провокации, как бы плохи они ни были, срабатывают на Стиве без осечек.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней смазаны, сплошная дымка из Стива и всех способов, которыми Стив может его коснуться. Запах Стива и соль на коже Стива; Стив в воспоминаниях – выпирающие кости, кривая улыбка; Стив, крепкий и здоровый, с заботой и любовью, сияющими в глазах.

* * *

В жизни, полной невыразимых ужасов, как испытанных, так и совершенных, приятно осознавать, что скилл «заставь Стива Роджерса материться до небес, когда он кончает» все еще при тебе.

Спустя шесть дней в объятьях Стива Баки снова снятся сны – впервые после льда – волчьи сны: земля под четырьмя лапами, запах почвы, взгляд в небо.

Восходит луна, и эта передышка – как все передышки – временная.

Первое превращение после льда всегда трудное. Ему не по себе.

Баки идет повидаться с Шури. Он сделает все возможное, чтобы защитить окружающих от чудовища, которым становится.

* * *

С ней Окойе – приятно знать, что Баки до сих пор не улыбнулась удача. Они болтают в лаборатории, весело и оживленно, а потом Окойе чует, что он приближается. Вздох – и она настороже. Шури закатывает глаза и машет, чтобы смягчить впечатление от ее реакции.

– Он превратится раньше обычного, – Окойе обращается исключительно к Шури. – Я чую.

Баки привык, что люди разговаривают о нем так, будто его тут нет, но на этот раз он не имеет ничего против. Дело в том, что она видит в нем непрошеного гостя, а не вещь.

– Тебе нельзя бегать с нами, – говорит Окойе, на этот раз обращаясь к нему, что странно. – Только женщины.

– Мне не это нужно, – отвечает Баки.

Для этой гордой, несгибаемой нации то, чего просит Баки, может быть лишь постыдным, и в ее глазах он видит осуждение. Все нормально. Он бы с готовностью столкнулся и с худшим. Он выкладывает свою просьбу.

В устремленных на него больших глазах Шури плещется сочувствие.

– Я могу изготовить для тебя симуляцию, будто ты бегаешь на свободе, – она не пытается отговорить его.

Баки мотает головой. Все, что мешает восприятию реальности, только навредит.

– Я обеспечу тебя тем, о чем ты попросил, – говорит Шури.

Он ее расстроил – еще одна маленькая вина, но на этот раз ради большего блага.

– Спасибо, – говорит Баки. – Спасибо.

* * *

Баки рассказывает Стиву обо всем вечером очередного наполненного сексом дня. Полнолуние уже совсем близко, и Баки ощущает беспокойство и эйфорию, которую луна приносит его роду, и ужас перед тем, кем он собирается стать. Откладывать дальше уже некуда.

– Луна… – начинает Баки.

– Я ищу подходящие места, где мы могли бы побегать, – говорит Стив.

Он проводит рукой по груди Баки, снизу вверх, скользит теплой ладонью по шрамам и воровато целует его, быстро и страстно. У Баки екает сердце. Он наслаждается мгновением близости, готовясь к тому, что сейчас случится.

– Я не буду бегать, – говорит он.

Потом закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть выражение лица Стива, и ох… Какой же он трус.

– О чем ты, Баки? – спрашивает Стив. – Ты не станешь рассиживаться после превращения.

Баки открывает глаза – и вот оно, все то, что слышалось в голосе: тревога, замешательство.

– Я договорился о том, что меня кое-куда посадят, – отвечает Баки. – Чтобы я никому не причинил вреда.

Между двумя ударами сердца (Баки слышит изменение ритма) беспокойство превращается в возмущение.

– Так ты позволишь посадить себя на цепь. Как побитый пес во дворе.

– Позволю. Я он и есть, – говорит Баки. – Минус двор, плюс несколько метров стен из вибраниума. Гав.

– Я бы никому не позволил обращаться с животным подобным образом… А уж с тобой и подавно, – возражает Стив.

Баки делает медленный глубокий вдох.

– Это не твой выбор. Я выбираю. И будет так.

Стив упирается руками в бока.

– Мы можем найти другой выход, Баки. Ты можешь перекинуться в месте, где не будет людей.

– Ты не сможешь этого гарантировать, – Баки сжимает руку в кулак так, что короткие ногти впиваются в кожу. – Никто не сможет. То, что я выбираю, – это единственный безопасный путь.

Стив мотает головой.

– А ты? Для тебя он безопасный?

Баки пожимает плечами.

– А это не имеет значения.

– Как с тобой обращались в Гидре, когда ты был волком?

В голове Баки быстро проносятся образы: впивающееся в плоть серебро, горячее жжение электрошокера. Его клыки рвут…

– И теперь ты так же сам поступаешь с собой? – продолжает Стив.

Баки скрипит зубами.

– Я делаю то, что должен.

– Ты просто боишься трансформации, – говорит Стив.

– Иди нахер, – отвечает Баки.

Стив, чтоб его, прекращает пылать праведным возмущением ровно настолько, чтобы приподнять бровь в ответ на выбор слов.

Баки любит его. Баки ненавидит его. Баки хочет смеяться, а еще плакать.

– Тогда позволь мне остаться с тобой, – говорит Стив. Голос у него сдавленный, будто ему больно просить. – Я смогу тебя успокоить. Свести ущерб к минимуму. Ты ни разу не причинил мне вреда.

Теперь уже Баки смеется по-настоящему.

– Стив, я лично перегрыз тебе глотку зубами, черт подери. Тебя спасло только то, что ты офигенно быстро восстанавливаешься. Я к тебе эту тварь близко не подпущу. Никогда.

– Эту тварь? Эта тварь – часть тебя, – Стив снова до крайности возмущен.

– Спасибо, что напомнил. Я ведь не думаю об этом каждую секунду каждого дня.

– Бак, это ненормально. Нельзя вот так себя наказывать. Нельзя так отрицать своего волка. Что бы твои родители…

– Поверь мне, Стив, ты не хочешь, чтобы я всерьез задался вопросом, _что бы подумали мои родители._ Ничем хорошим это не закончится, – он трясется, орет, выкрикивает то, что не должен знать даже Стив. – Я позволил выдрессировать из своего волка цепного пса. Я был тварью, которая нападает по ночам, я _лично_ задержал признание прав оборотней на _десятки лет_. Я чуть, блядь, не убил свою собственную _пару_.

Стив тянется к нему, побелев от тревоги и растеряв весь гнев при виде его горя.

– Нет, – Баки отшатывается. – Пожалуйста, прошу, не трогай меня.

Стив отдергивает руку, словно ребенок, попытавшийся схватить свечной огонек. Баки больше не в силах на него смотреть.

– Пожалуйста,– повторяет Баки, сам уже не зная, о чем просит.

Стив все понимает. Он выходит из комнаты, закрывает дверь и не возвращается.

* * *

Баки отрубается, как не случалось со времен Румынии. Время соскальзывает в темную пустоту. Внезапно он осознает, что солнце уже село. В комнате темно, потому что он не потрудился включить свет или хотя бы выползти из угла комнаты, в котором свалился. Какая разница.

Баки жгуче ненавидит факт, что все еще хорошо видит. Даже когда он не превращается, его глаза – глаза хищника, зрение острее, чем у человека, и темнота не помеха: сквозь оптический прицел винтовки он способен разглядеть малейшее движение листьев. Он всегда убийца.

Черт, дрожь не отпускает.

Луна в небе, она… она так близко, на нее невозможно смотреть. Он река, которой не хватает лишь капли, чтобы выйти из берегов; он зеленый росток, которому нужен лишь сантиметр, чтобы вырваться из земли; он искра, которая спустя мгновение упадет на поле сухой травы…

Еще одна ночь. У него есть еще одна ночь.

* * *

Баки не смыкает глаз. Кто-то – наверное, Стив – оставляет под дверью еду (блинчики с сиропом вдобавок к его любимым блюдам вакандийской кухни), но Баки не может заставить себя поесть.

Он сдается Окойе в полдень, потому что не хочет рисковать.

Та молча ведет его в оборудованную Шури комнату. Молчание приятно. Он слабо кивает ей в знак благодарности.

Шури появляется на экране.

– Все как ты просил, – говорит она. – Открыть дверь могу только я, а стены сдержат хоть десяток волков.

– Спасибо, – отвечает он.

– Оковы тоже здесь. Они замкнутся, когда ты их наденешь, и изменятся вместе с тобой, но они не… – она умолкает, явно расстроенная его мучениями (еще одно преступление, в котором он виновен). – На самом деле в них нет нужды. Ты не вырвешься.

– Спасибо, – повторяет Баки.

Он мог бы благодарить ее всю оставшуюся долгую, чудовищную, противоестественную жизнь за все, что она для него сделала, и этого по-прежнему будет недостаточно.

– Если понадобится помощь… – начинает Шури.

Баки просто мотает головой. Он надевает оковы – тяжелый металлический ошейник защелкивается на шее. Баки стискивает зубы, но не останавливается.

* * *

Трансформация начинается рано, так всегда бывает, когда он чересчур надолго запирает волка внутри. Он ощущает острую тянущую боль в костях. Скоро они начнут ломаться, ломаться и перестраиваться – уничтожать, чтобы создать новое, а потом продолжать уничтожать, снова и снова. Крутит живот – это органы принимаются перемещаться, готовясь к его новой форме.

Он проделывал это ежемесячно с шести лет. Этот этап простой.

Но только… Легкие сжимаются, колотится сердце. Между ошейником и шеей вполне достаточно пространства – бывало и хуже, намного хуже, – но такое ощущение, что ошейник душит его.

Это просто трансформация, твердит он себе, просто трансформация. Но она означает уничтожение, разрывание, боль, она означает кровь невинных во рту, как предупреждали родители, и его никогда не остановит дровосек, потому что он не в сказке, и…

Зубы заострились. Он понимает это, потому что только что прокусил что-то, и на языке кровь, и от ее вкуса только хуже… хуже. Удары сердца отдаются в висках, и он не справится. Паника только замедляет трансформацию, сбивает ее, делает болезненнее. Каждая мышца в теле напряжена, скручена, болит, и…

* * *

«БАКИ!» – слышит он. Крик настолько громкий, что пронизывает метр вибраниума. Это голос Стива, но нет… Стива не может здесь быть. Если Стив здесь, он может ранить его, и потом никто не знает, где находится эта комната, кроме двух людей, которые бы точно не проговорились Стиву, и…

– Баки! – снова орет Стив. – Прости, но я не могу позволить тебе делать это в одиночку! Ты в панике. Это небезопасно.

Баки только скулит в ответ – отвратительный слабый звук.

– Шури! – кричит Стив. – Пожалуйста, прошу, впусти меня к нему. Ему плохо! Я это чувствую… Я его пара!

_Стив пахнет по-другому. Это сбивает с толку даже больше, чем изменившийся внешний вид. Он остается собой… но что-то ушло, что-то поменялось, а что-то прибавилось._

_Через два дня Баки понимает, что ушла болезнь, и его тошнит от того, что мысль о выздоровлении Стива отзывается в нем вовсе не восторгом._

_Постели сдвинуты. Стив обнимает его и спрашивает:_

_– Перемены во мне, они что-то меняют… для тебя, для нашей связи?_

_Баки на автомате мотает головой. Для него ничего не изменилось. Волки образуют пары на всю жизнь._

_– Для меня изменилось, – говорит Стив._

_У Баки екает сердце, и все предупреждения матери проносятся в памяти одновременно. Теперь Стив – герой, а Баки – травмированный псих. Разумеется, все по-другому. Но не для него, для него никогда ничего не изменится. Он будет всегда принадлежать Стиву, даже когда Стив перестанет принадлежать ему._

_Стив тычется в него носом, двигается ближе, его тело действует вразрез со словами, и Баки не понимает. Он хочет отодвинуться, но не может заставить себя сделать это, потому что это, возможно, в последний раз, и…_

_– Срань господня, Баки. Прости. Я ляпаю не думая, как всегда. Кажется, я все-таки забрал все глупости с собой, – говорит Стив и мягко, виновато целует Баки в затылок._

_Баки с немалой опаской ждет, когда он объяснит, что, черт возьми, происходит._

_– В основе сыворотки лежала ДНК оборотня, – говорит Стив._

_И внезапно все становится на свои места. На смену панике приходит нечто похожее на веселье – ох, как давно Баки не было весело._

_– Ты чувствуешь связь, – говорит Баки._

_– Да, – подтверждает Стив. – Я тебя чувствую. Тогда, на фабрике, я знал, что ты жив, что я тебе нужен._

_– И ты теперь знаешь, как я находил тебя, когда тебе надирали задницу в переулках._

_– Эй, у меня все было под контролем, – смеется Стив. – Я чувствую не совсем то же, что ты, потому что я не волк… и никогда им не буду, сыворотка дала мне иммунитет. Но теперь я понимаю._

_Баки изворачивается у него в руках и тянется за поцелуем. Есть лишь один способ отпраздновать такую близость._

* * *

Стив входит в комнату, и Баки с его неверным зрением кажется, что перед ним видение. Здесь нет лунного света, кроме того, что теплится в его бледной коже. Он потрясающе пахнет – теплом, любовью и домом. Он – память и сны, все самое лучшее и в прошлом, и в настоящем.

– Стив, – выдавливает Баки изменяющимся кровоточащим ртом, а потом вспоминает: – Тебя не должно здесь быть.

– Прости, Бак, – отвечает Стив. – Я почувствовал тебя и не могу оставить в таком состоянии.

– Как ты меня нашел? – в полузабытьи спрашивает Баки.

Ему необыкновенно приятно ощущать ладонь Стива, лежащую на его щеке. Кости почти не болят.

– Я просто следовал зову своего сердца, – застенчиво отвечает Стив.

Баки даже не может обозвать его слабаком, потому что зубы уже слишком переменились.

– Шури, – зовет Стив. – Нам не нужен ошейник. Знаю, что он просил, но мы справимся и так.

Полоса металла на шее Баки со щелчком размыкается, и спустя вдох он оказывается в объятиях Стива.

– Мне жаль, сладкий, – твердит тот. – Мне так жаль. Дыши со мной. Медленно и спокойно.

Баки прислушивается к его дыханию – размеренному, плавному и совершенному. Подстроиться легко.

– Вот так, – говорит Стив. – У тебя получится.

Стив отпускает Баки и отступает на шаг, но оставляет руку у него на спине, прямо между лопатками.

Трансформация, приостановленная паникой, возобновляется.

Кости ломаются и сдвигаются – ослепительные вспышки боли. Мышцы рвутся и срастаются. Теперь он на четырех лапах, и плоть превращается в шерсть.

Стив не разрывает контакт и не отходит. Чертов идиот.

* * *

Баки стоит – уже не человеком – и ждет, что будет дальше.

Стив присаживается на корточки, чтобы быть наравне с ним.

– Вот так, Бак, – повторяет он. – Вот так.

Его слова отражаются в изменившихся ушах Баки, закручиваются, как цвета калейдоскопа. Комната снова заперта, и Баки чует только его, видит только его. Баки изучает каждую грань его запаха: тот бежал сюда через весь дворец, следуя зову, разыскивая. Пахнет потом. Запахи из кухни, из сада, из их комнаты… они все у него на одежде и волосах. Слабый запах туалетной воды – амбра, мускус, пряности, цитрус. Баки знает запах его кожи, знает сотню лет.

Последний приказ, который получил Баки, – убить его.

Стив тянется к нему. Баки рефлекторно отшатывается.

Стив пахнет разочарованием и печалью, но только одно мгновение.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Не трогать. Понял.

Он садится перед Баки, скрестив ноги, – _уязвимый_ , не готовый защищаться, не готовый ни к чему.

В его запахе ни капли страха. Но опять-таки, страха никогда не было, даже в тот первый раз, когда он перекинулся при Стиве.

Баки коротко скулит, потому что «не трогать» звучит неправильно. Они всегда друг друга трогали. Он не может найти себе места, каждая кость в теле жаждет свободы, луны, шепота ночного воздуха. А вместо этого он слушает шепот комнаты с металлическими стенами: гудение экрана, шипение воздуха в вентиляции, сердцебиение Стива, ровное и уверенное.

Ему положены приказы. Кто-то должен быть главным.

– У тебя уши озадаченные, – сообщает Стив. – Что тебя смущает, Бак?

Баки толкает его мордой в плечо, и Стив смеется.

– Тебе скучно? – спрашивает он. – В следующий раз принесу собачьи игрушки.

Баки _хочется_ … ему хочется скакнуть на Стива, поиграть, отомстить за шутку в свой адрес, вырваться из ужасного заключения этой крохотной комнаты. Он не может…

– Я их так ненавижу за то, что они причинили тебе боль, Бак, – говорит Стив.

Неожиданно. Баки даже не успевает учуять перемену настроения.

– Я ненавижу их за то, что они тебя напугали, – продолжает Стив. – Я скучал по тебе, знаешь? По такому тебе. По всему тебе.

От него исходит печаль. Она и в его позе, и в его лице. Он источает запах печали каждой порой своего тела.

С несчастным видом прижав уши, Баки наскакивает на Стива и сшибает его на пол.

Страх причинить боль Стиву не значит ничего, если Стиву уже больно.

Это не соревнование.

Для Баки Стив всегда победитель.

Стив сначала выглядит ошеломленным, потом смеется. Он кладет руки Баки на уши и чешет их. Места немного, но достаточно, чтобы немного повозиться и поиграть. От запаха веселья Стива Баки забывает о страхе.

В конце концов они грудой рушатся на пол, и это, конечно, не бег под луной, но зато Стив смеется и ерошит ему шерсть, и он с удовольствием чувствует свой запах на коже Стива. Этого достаточно.

– Эй, Шури, – зовет Стив, почесывая Баки за ухом. – Пусть кто-нибудь принесет еды, пожалуйста.

* * *

Есть всегда что-то нежное в утрах, которые он проводит со Стивом после полнолуния. На этот раз нежность даже сильнее. Баки в объятьях Стива, обнаженный и обожаемый, и это для него главное. Это все.

Стив гладит его по волосам.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Бак? Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Глаза у Стива такие синие, полные тепла и внимания. Он пахнет пряностями, потом и тревогой, и на нем везде запах Баки. Баки утыкается лицом ему в шею. Если честно, Баки хочет еды и секса и точно не знает, в каком порядке, но если он скажет это вслух, то выставит себя пещерным человеком.

Так что он просто ворчит.

– Можно уже забрать тебя к нам в комнату? Или мы все еще в карантине?

Баки бьет Стива по руке. Для этого приходится приложить много усилий и как следует извернуться, но оно того стоит.

* * *

Они принимают душ вместе – после того, как обе насущные потребности Баки удовлетворены. Стив втягивает его в поцелуй под потоком воды.

– Прости, я развалина, – говорит Баки.

Стив гладит его по спине.

– Что ж, зато ты моя развалина.

Баки берет его за руку. Звук бегущей воды утешает так же, как пар на коже.

– Мне станет лучше. Я расскажу тебе, что происходит.

– Тебе нужна стая, Баки, – отвечает Стив.

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Я серьезно, – настаивает Стив. – Тебе нужно быть с другими волками.

Баки не хочется говорить, но нельзя нарушать только что данное обещание.

– Кому нужно чудовище в стае, Стив?

– Бекке, – отвечает Стив.

Его слова обрушиваются ударом. Если бы не руки Стива на талии, у него бы подогнулись колени.

– Она все еще водит стаю?

– Девяносто пять лет, какие ее годы.

Баки мотает головой.

– Я не могу…

Стив просто не отпускает его.

– Ты ее видел?

– Видел, – голос Стива звенит от эмоций. – Я довольно долго набирался смелости, но повидал ее.

– И как она?

– Изумительна. Великолепна. В абсолютно ясном уме, – отвечает Стив. – Даже до того, как мы узнали, что ты жив, она и ее родственники обращались со мной, как с родным.

– Ты и есть родной, – автоматически замечает Баки. После всех этих лет он все еще помнит комплексы Стива.

Стив гладит его по спине, успокаивает, возвращает к реальности. Стив молчит о том, о чем – Баки знает наверняка – думает. И это, как ничто другое, показывает значимость момента и говорит о расстоянии, разделившем их, которое они пока так и не смогли до конца преодолеть.

– Можно поискать стаю, – шепотом говорит Баки.

* * *

Шури приходит повидать Баки на следующий день.

– Тебе больно становиться волком, – говорит она. – Я и не подозревала насколько.

– Да, – отвечает Баки. – Да.

– То, о чем ты просил… Я попробую, – продолжает Шури. – Это будет опасно. Я не стану просить вакандийского волка испытать то, что получится.

– Ничего страшного, – Баки берет ее за руку и сжимает пальцы, растеряв слова от благодарности. То, о чем он просил… Его родители перевернутся в могилах, но это лучший выход, который видит Баки. – Пожалуйста, не говори Стиву. Он не поймет.

Они будут искать стаю. Баки надеется, что скоро… она ему не понадобится.

* * *

А пока Баки подыгрывает. Сейчас еще важнее, чем всегда, сопротивляться связи, не позволить Стиву почувствовать, о чем он думает.

– Самая выдающаяся стая в Ваканде – Дора Миладже, – говорит Т’Чалла. – Но их мы в расчет не берем по очевидным причинам.

Стив смеется. Шури бросает на Т’Чаллу _очень_ выразительный взгляд.

– Есть и другие стаи, – добавляет она. – Могу познакомить. Помогу тебе узнать их обычаи… Тебе определенно нужна помощь.

Баки сверлит взглядом пол. Его будет трудно навязать даже тем волкам, которые знают, что его растили по их правилам. Что ему предложить стае, если его придется обучать традициям, словно малого щенка? И да, очевидно, он выглядит настолько жалким, что Шури его даже не дразнит.

– Не хочу навязываться, – говорит Баки.

– Я побеседую с другом, который живет в горах, – предлагает Т’Чалла. – Возможно, он будет готов принять тебя.

* * *

– Волки, поклоняющиеся божеству-обезьяне, – говорит Стив. – Надо же.

– Джабари долгое время держались в стороне от остальных вакандийских племен, – объясняет Шури. – Но они пришли к нам на помощь, когда вернулся мой двоюродный брат. Думаю, тебе будет полезно с ними встретиться.

Баки ощущает укол вины. Очередной. Шури и Т’Чалла сделали для него… все, а когда им требовалась помощь, он спал под стеклом.

Шури распознает перемену его настроения так безошибочно, будто ее учуяла. И бросает на него взгляд, в котором ясно читается, что именно она думает о его вине. Из Шури, думает Баки, получилась бы отличная волчица.

Порой она напоминает ему сестру, какой та была один мир и сотню лет назад. Еще одна одаренная девчушка, которая пробивает себе дорогу в мире так, как хочет она сама, а не так, как считают правильным другие. Когда Баки в последний раз видел Ребекку, той было девятнадцать, она была едва ли старше Шури и переполнена мечтами и планами.

Иногда кажется странным, что вакандийская принцесса так сильно и пронзительно напоминает ему бруклинскую волчицу-оборотня. А если хорошенько подумать, причина кристально ясна.

* * *

Ускоренный курс по жизни джабари в разгаре.

– Волки-вегетарианцы? – уточняет Баки. – Надо же.

Шури пожимает плечами.

– Сможешь? – спрашивает Стив.

Приходит черед Баки пожимать плечами.

– Ну… Да, почему бы и нет.

Мир так велик, и Баки знает достаточно, чтобы понимать, как многого он не знает.

В разных стаях разные традиции. Если его возьмут в стаю, он обучится всему нужному.

* * *

М’Баку дает Баки аудиенцию на той же неделе. Очевидно, они с Т’Чаллой наладили хорошие отношения.

Баки и Стив отправляются в горы и совершают весь переход пешком.

– Я понял, – замечает Баки, глядя вниз и наблюдая, как небо над Вакандой расцвечивается розовым и золотым.

– Что именно? – спрашивает Стив.

– Почему М’Баку так долго настаивал на секретности.

– И?

– Посмотри на Ваканду отсюда, – поясняет Баки. – Она так красива. Но она маленькая и уязвимая. Если всегда видишь ее вот такой, то волей-неволей начнешь защищать.

– Ясно, – Стив переводит взгляд с лица Баки на розовеющее небо. – Я понимаю.

* * *

Стая перехватывает их на горной тропе. Баки, в отличие от Стива, этого ожидал. Он бы тоже не хотел, чтобы чужаки с суперспособностями знали тайный путь к дому его стаи. Пусть Баки понимает, что они действуют так из лучших побуждений и что М’Баку, скорее всего, не намерен промыть ему мозги и семьдесят лет заставлять убивать врагов джабари, он все равно паникует, когда ткань закрывает лицо.

А потом Стив, который и так был не в восторге от этой встречи, чувствует панику Баки. И вот тогда ситуация становится чрезвычайно интересной.

* * *

Время замедляет бег, адреналин растягивает его, словно тянучку.

У Баки есть около четверти минуты, прежде чем выдержке Стива – которая, увы, не возросла, хотя все остальное стало в четыре раза больше, – придет конец. Через пятнадцать секунд Стив сделает что-нибудь безрассудное. Например, оторвет башку члену стаи, завязавшему Баки глаза, что выльется в крупную драку и еще более крупный дипломатический скандал. Баки знает это так же точно, как знает, что небо голубое, а гидровцы – порядочные мерзавцы.

А еще у Баки паническая атака. Он не может дышать, чувствует себя примерно так, будто умирает, в любой момент готов потерять над собой контроль и не то разрыдаться, не то кого-нибудь обезглавить. Заговорить он не может, потому что рот отказывается складывать слова.

И тогда Баки делает немыслимое.

Он закрывает глаза под плотной тканью и впускает Стива.

Дело в том, что связь соединяет их всеми возможными способами, и перекрыть ее нельзя, но можно потеснить – немного. Все это время Баки так и делал. Он отвоевал себе местечко, в котором можно помучиться в одиночестве, чтобы не выплескивать свою боль на Стива, пока той не станет слишком много. Он отвоевал себе местечко, где можно хранить секреты.

Но теперь Баки разрушает свое убежище, словно давит ягоду в пальцах, и восстановить его уже невозможно. Он закрывает глаза, впускает Стива и думает о… первом лунном свете, о гладкой коже на груди Стива, о том, как они вместе ели хот-доги на Кони-Айленде и целовались на войне, обо всех хороших вещах в его несправедливо паршивой жизни. И тот, с кем неразрывно связана львиная доля этих хороших вещей, сейчас стоит в трех метрах поодаль с повязкой на глазах и кипит от злости.

Баки чувствует, как Стив ощущает его мысли – потрясенное удивление и радость.

Теперь не впускать Стива не выйдет, но Баки спас положение.

Они добираются до М’Баку без происшествий. Баки не думает о просьбе, с которой обратился к Шури. Ни в коем случае нельзя думать о просьбе, с которой он обратился к Шури.

* * *

М’Баку очень высокий.

– Ты, значит, тот самый белый волк, о котором я так много слышал, – говорит он.

Он сидит на резном троне, за спиной у него черное как смоль вакандийское ночное небо и горы. Баки чувствует себя… пылинкой на бархате звездного неба, пока М’Баку разглядывает его ясными темными глазами – судит, оценивает. А потом хмыкает.

– Твой партнер… он не волк. Он не обычный, но не волк.

– Да, – подтверждает Баки.

Мышцы спины напрягаются – к этому бою он готов. В конце концов, он вел этот бой большую часть жизни.

– Остынь, белый волк, – говорит М’Баку. – Все мы разные. Ты волен брать в постель кого угодно.

Баки выдыхает и усилием воли делает то, чего не делал, наверное, с тех пор, как Гидра прикрепила тяжелый металл к его костям, – он расслабляет плечи. Когда волки оценивают волков, язык тела играет главную роль. М’Баку не против Стива, но это не значит, что он не против Баки.

– Однако он не может присоединиться к стае, – добавляет М’Баку. – Ни один человек не видел, как мы перекидываемся. Ни один человек не может знать, как мы живем. Это традиция.

– Все нормально, нам подходит, – отвечает Стив, а Баки одновременно с ним говорит: – Простите, огромное вам спасибо, но это нам не подходит.

Они смотрят друг на друга.

М’Баку вскидывает бровь.

– Я дам вам время обсудить ваше решение

Вечер хорош. Пылают костры, и вокруг них собираются люди, облитые мерцающим светом. Стив и Баки тоже сидят у костра.

Это будет один из их самых романтичных споров.

– Говори, – предлагает Стив. – Объяснись.

– Ты первый, – парирует Баки.

Стив сжимает зубы. Очертания его упрямого подбородка различаются даже под бородой. Баки знает этот подбородок. Спорить по мелочам смысла нет – он здесь, чтобы выиграть великую битву.

– Я не могу перекидываться без тебя, – говорит Баки. – Здесь и спорить-то не о чем.

– Но ты тогда не хотел, чтобы я был с тобой, – возражает Стив.

– Верно. Только ты проигнорировал мои _ясно высказанные пожелания_ , и тогда мы проверили твою теорию и выяснили, что мой волк хочет пообниматься с тобой, а не сожрать тебя.

Стив выглядит слегка виноватым, но при этом еще и самодовольным. Но вина – это уже слабина, и Баки ею воспользуется.

– Но мы не знаем, что мой волк сделает, если тебя рядом не окажется, – говорит он. – И захочет ли кого-нибудь сожрать.

– Стая поможет тебе с превращением, – отвечает Стив. – А если ты взбесишься, думаю, М’Баку справится. Вряд ли из него получается мелкий волк.

– И вполне возможно, что процесс выльется в бой насмерть, – добавляет Баки.

Глаза Стива блестят в свете костра, когда он улыбается.

– Что ж, судя по прошлым заслугам, у тебя хорошие шансы на победу, Бак, даже если он здоровенный.

– Ну ты мудак, – Баки бьет его по руке. – Это не смешно!

Однако он и сам смеется. Стив впервые пошутил об этом… о холодной семидесятилетней пропасти в жизни и душе Баки… И Баки это нравится. Если они могут об этом шутить, вероятно, он сможет это пережить. Вероятно, все будет хорошо.

Он смеется так безудержно, что не может остановиться, и тогда Стив тоже принимается хохотать.

– Это не смешно! – повторяет он, потирая место удара, а потом закидывает ушибленную руку Баки на плечи.

Стив смеется, и Баки смеется вместе с ним, прижимаясь крепче, чувствуя запах его кожи, теплой от жара костра. Они смеются сто лет.

Баки умолкает. На него обрушивается осознание.

– Прости, – говорит он.

Стив целует его волосы и вздыхает.

– Ну и за что, черт побери, ты извиняешься сейчас?

– За то, что держал тебя на расстоянии после возвращения, – отвечает Баки.

Теперь это очевидно. Но тогда он думал, что жертвует ради Стива, думал, что поступает правильно.

– Все хорошо, – машинально отвечает Стив. – Тебе требовалось время.

– Нет, – возражает Баки. – Если бы я потерял тебя, а потом ты вернулся, но не ко мне…

Воображаемая печаль горька настолько, что у Баки заходится сердце.

– Я бы не… – Стив замолкает, сообразив, что чуть было не ляпнул.

– Вот именно, – говорит Баки. – Легче было убежать от тебя, спрятаться… Но мы партнеры. Неправильно было так поступать. Прости.

Стив обнимает его крепче. Баки гладит Стива по спине.

– Прости, – шепчет Баки, касаясь губами его уха. – Прости.

Он чувствует, как по стене, которую Стив выстроил вокруг собственных чувств, бежит трещина. Стив обмякает и наваливается на Баки, словно марионетка с перерезанными ниточками. Баки его держит. Он причинил эту боль, но может исцелить ее.

Баки не видел Стива плачущим с тех пор, как Сара… Да и тогда не особенно. В этом плане ничего не изменилось, но сейчас он почти плачет. Стив дрожит – его суровый парень, большой и сильный, который всегда таким был, даже раньше, когда на самом деле не был. Эта рана глубже, чем от пуль в животе или зубов, вцепившихся в горло.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Баки. – Прости меня. Теперь мы вместе, как нам и положено.

Стив цепляется за Баки, как за якорь, так крепко, что оставил бы синяки, будь на месте Баки кто-нибудь другой. Но Баки тоже сильный.

– Я не уйду в стаю без тебя, – говорит он. – Ты моя пара, мой партнер. Это не обсуждается. Я с тобой.

Стив не отвечает. Но Баки его знает, а потому знает и то, что отсутствие спора – считай что согласие.

* * *

Они устраиваются на ночь. Стив не сопротивляется, но почти не помогает.

– Надо сказать М’Баку, – говорит он. – Он так добр к нам.

– Утром, – отзывается Баки, свернувшись у него за спиной.

Приятно быть тем, кто утешает, даже если недолго. Еще приятнее обнять Стива одной рукой, ощущая твердые мышцы и гладкую кожу. Черт, шикарная кожа. Баки целует Стива в затылок. Волосы тут короткие и колючие. Баки потирается о них лицом. Невероятно. Ух ты.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он Стиву на ухо. Чувство настолько сильное, что болит сердце. Жар, который не стихает вот уже почти век. – Я так тебя люблю.

Стив переплетает пальцы с пальцами Баки и подносит его ладонь к губам.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Честное слово, спасибо, господи, за эту отдельно взятую милость. Страшно подумать, каково было бы чувствовать это, если бы того же не чувствовал Стив.

Засыпая в обнимку со Стивом, в тепле пламени и их связи, Баки почти забывает о просьбе, с которой обратился к Шури.

* * *

На следующее утро они идут к М’Баку, чтобы объявить о своем решении.

– Уверен? – в последний раз спрашивает Стив. – Это хорошая стая.

– Но не та, – отвечает Баки.

М’Баку смотрит с любопытством, когда Баки говорит:

– Я благодарен за твое великодушное предложение, но принять его не могу.

– Полагаю, ты понимаешь, что теряешь, белый волк, – отвечает тот.

– Разумеется, – говорит Баки. – Я польщен. Но стая – это семья, а моя семья – Стив.

М’Баку смотрит на него так, как всегда смотрят волки, еще не нашедшие пары, – со смесью интереса и сочувствия. Баки не может винить его за это. Он бы и сам не понял, каково это, окажись он на чужом месте.

– Преданность, – после долгого молчания говорит М’Баку, – это важное качество. Ты станешь хорошим пополнением выбранной тобой стаи, белый волк.

– Я предлагаю свою дружбу тебе и джабари, – говорит Баки. – Еще раз спасибо за гостеприимство.

– Джабари и я принимаем твое предложение, – отвечает М’Баку. – Насладитесь нашим гостеприимством еще одну ночь.

Они проводят с джабари еще один вечер – едят их еду, смотрят, как они танцуют.

В семье Баки тоже танцевали. Это были ирландские танцы, привезенные из Старого Света в Новый. Их стаи не так уж сильно отличаются. В такой смешанной компании никто не перекидывается, но Баки различает такты, на которых они бы это сделали и продолжили бы танцевать на четырех лапах.

После танцев, как и подозревал Баки, у M’Баку появляются вопросы.

– Ты был обычным человеком, прежде чем тебя изменила сыворотка, так? – интересуется он у Стива.

– Да, – отвечает Стив, а Баки в ту же секунду переспрашивает: – Обычным?

Стив закатывает глаза.

– Генетически обычным.

М’Баку поворачивается к Баки.

– Так почему ты не изменил его, раз он стал твоей парой?

Баки мотает головой.

– Стив был слишком болезненным. Он бы точно не пережил укус.

– Я постоянно об этом просил, – вставляет Стив.

– А теперь у тебя иммунитет? – спрашивает M’Баку.

Стив кивает.

– В основе сыворотки лежала волчья ДНК.

– Понимаю, – насмешливо комментирует М’Баку. – Она дает тебе силы, но не способность меняться.

– Что-то типа того, – искривив рот, отвечает Стив.

– А еще? – не отстает М’Баку, не то заинтригованный, не то возмущенный.

Баки знает Стива достаточно долго, чтобы понять, к чему все идет: к борцовскому поединку и, вероятно, скандалу.

К счастью, в распоряжении Баки удобное средство отвлечь Стива. Он задает несколько вопросов о рельефе на троне М’Баку, и вот уже М’Баку рассказывает об искусстве джабари, а Стив завороженно внимает.

Изящно предотвратив очередной дипломатический инцидент, Баки позволяет себе представить, каким мог бы быть борцовский поединок. Был бы этот поединок горяч? Стал бы он завидовать?

* * *

– У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – говорит Шури, когда Баки возвращается в город и заходит в лабораторию.

Сердце екает в груди.

– Радоваться рано… Это не то, о чем ты просил. Пока, – она мимолетно хмурится. – Ты не обязан принимать подарок.

О, Баки следовало догадаться, что Шури ее сделала. Ну конечно, сделала… С ее готовностью принять вызов, с ее любознательностью, с ее добрым сердцем.

– Она будет меняться с тобой, но не причинит боли… В отличие от старой.

Разумеется, Шури знает, как больно было, когда трансформация сбивала электрические потоки, как прежняя рука никогда не подходила волку. Когда он добрался до Ваканды, от нее мало что осталось, но достаточно – достаточно, чтобы Шури во всем разобралась.

– Ты не готов, – говорит Шури. – Я это вижу.

И Баки нужно реагировать… лучше. Она совсем молода, и она сделала для него нечто прекрасное, так почему он просто не может перестать психовать?

– Спасибо, Шури, – говорит он.

Не получается дышать? Почему не получается дышать? Почему сердце не успокаивается?

Баки моргает и внезапно оказывается снаружи, ощущая солнце на коже. Он не знает, как сюда попал, но приходит к заключению, что принял верное решение. Мысли путаются, он доверяется чувствам. Это помогает. Он закрывает глаза и вдыхает запах пасущихся коз, плодородной земли и созревающего урожая.

Вскоре он слышит знакомые шаги на тропинке за спиной. Стив бегает не так, как все прочие, – каждый его шаг легкий, твердый и быстрый.

– Вот ты где, Бак, – выдыхает Стив.

– Я здесь, – говорит Баки. – Должно быть, перепугал Шури до смерти.

– Она волновалась, – поясняет Стив. – Сказала, что у тебя паническая атака.

Паническая атака. Так теперь это обычное явление. Баки открывает глаза. Небо очень синее и очень яркое, как глаза Стива. Тот щурится от солнца, озабоченно сдвинув брови. Земля золотая, как волосы Стива, взъерошенные, будто он снова и снова нервно причесывал их пальцами.

Баки почти добрел до деревни. Немалое расстояние, если идти, не видя и не зная, куда идешь. Стив все равно нашел его. На него волнами накатывает успокоение. Он думает об океане.

– Можно? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки кивает, и Стив крепко обнимает его.

В его объятиях Баки снова чувствует себя самим собой. Кожа Стива пахнет солью и домом. Сердце все еще колотится, но теперь он вернулся в реальность.

Баки думает о Шури и ее прекрасном подарке, и ему хочется плакать от стыда, который завязывается узлом в груди.

– Господи, я совсем расклеился, – говорит Баки, обнимая Стива.

Он мог бы сделать это двумя руками, если бы не был чертовым психом.

Стив гладит его по спине.

– Бак, это травма. Это нормально. Сэм дал мне много книг. Все врачи говорят, что…

Баки с несчастным видом фыркает, потому что ни фига… не может это быть нормально.

– Они причинили тебе боль, когда прикрепляли руку в последний раз, да? – мягко спрашивает Стив.

Баки… пытается думать о процедуре, но не может, потому что внезапно сильно кружится голова и, кажется, его вот-вот стошнит. Он кивает, изо всех сил стараясь не блевануть на Стива, который так хорошо к нему относится.

– Твое тело помнит, Бак, – говорит Стив, обнимая его за талию. Только благодаря ему Баки еще держится на ногах. – Оно просто пытается защитить тебя.

Он прижимается лицом к изгибу шеи Стива.

– Защитить меня от Шури? – слова выходят приглушенными. – От первого нового друга, который у меня появился с сорок пятого года?

Стив целует его в волосы.

– Просто защитить. Неважно от чего.

Баки вздыхает и выпутывается из рук Стива.

– Ненавижу его. Ненавижу быть таким.

– А я нет, – искренне отвечает Стив. Протянув руку, он касается щеки Баки, гладит ямку на подбородке – так же, как делал это почти сто лет назад. Он мягко поворачивает лицо Баки к себе, чтобы тот смотрел ему в глаза, и говорит: – Это помогло тебе выжить.

Сердцебиение замедляется, и оказывается, что на улице жарко, красиво и очень тихо, не считая блеяния коз и далекого детского смеха. У Стива огромные глаза. Баки понимает, как поступит с рукой.

* * *

– Я хочу, – говорит Баки, сидя в лаборатории вместе с Шури и Стивом.

Стив баюкает его руку в своих.

Все они знают, чего это ему будет стоить, но ни Стив, ни Шури не возражают.

Это его тело, его травма, его решение.

* * *

– Я буду последним, кого ты увидишь перед тем, как заснешь, и первым, кого ты увидишь, когда проснешься, – говорит Стив.

– Плакса, – ворчит Баки, потому что жаловаться легче, чем признать свое нынешнее эмоциональное состояние.

Стив просто целует его в лоб. Поцелуй очень нежный. Баки ненавидит Стива. (На самом деле ничего подобного, даже близко.)

Шури предлагает показать Баки схемы того, что она и ее команда собираются сделать. Баки отказывается. Он вполне способен довести себя до панической атаки или (теперь он знает, как это называется) состояния диссоциации и без посторонней помощи.

* * *

До процедуры три дня, и Баки… если честно, раскис. Когда успел? Это же пустяки, он сам этого хочет, это хорошая штука. Он доверяет Шури, и Стив будет _рядом_.

До процедуры три дня, и это _невыносимо_ , это жалко. Раньше мучения были настоящими: наказание, обжигающие электрические искры на всех нежных частях тела, содранные полоски шкуры. Теперь за муки, очевидно, считаются три спокойных дня, когда Стив кудахчет над ним, источая аромат любви и заботы, а Шури работает в лаборатории.

* * *

Т’Чалла находит время в своем чрезвычайно напряженном графике, включающем управление внушающей восхищение нацией и сопровождение по всему континенту любимой женщины, пока та делает внушающие восхищение дела, и навещает Баки.

– Не чувствуй себя обязанным принимать творение моей сестры, – говорит Т’Чалла. – У нее добрейшее сердце, но она всегда норовит чинить вещи, даже если они не сломаны.

– Поверь мне, приятель, – говорит Баки, – я достаточно сломлен.

– Во время путешествий с Накией я многое узнал о стойкости человеческого духа, – говорит Т’Чалла. – Боль не делает ни тебя, ни кого-либо другого сломленным.

Баки пожимает плечами.

Т’Чалла улыбается – мягко, но без жалости.

– Когда-нибудь ты мне поверишь.

Баки ощущает себя разбитым без причины, из-за доброты, и не может даже представить, что подобное случится. Наступит ли вообще время, когда он почувствует себя цельным?

– Ты не обидишь ее, если подождешь, – говорит Т’Чалла. – Шури поймет.

Баки качает головой.

– Я не могу. Я не могу ждать. Я хочу этого. Все... все, что она делает… Никто, кроме Стива, не был ко мне так чертовски добр за последние семьдесят лет, как она.

Т’Чалла светится от гордости за нее, свою младшую сестру. Баки его понимает.

– Ты и она – мои первые друзья в этом столетии, – говорит Баки.

– Наша дружба останется с тобой навсегда, – отвечает Т’Чалла. – Накия хочет встретиться с тобой, когда будет дома в следующий раз.

– Я бы с огромным удовольствием, – говорит он, стараясь вложить в слова больше чувств, чем у него есть.

* * *

Баки сидит и смотрит на небо, бескрайнее и прекрасное. Он – пылинка перед бескрайним голубым полем, как в Нью-Йорке, когда он в юности смотрел на океан. Тогда он испытывал благоговейный трепет и познал сладостный покой. Теперь он ощущает себя пылинкой, вещью настолько незначительной, что ее может унести ветром.

Он чувствует, как Стив поднимается по тропинке, чувствует его запах за километры, в нем сладость, и беспокойство, и дом. Конечно, Стив знает… Черт, теперь он знает все. Баки любит свою пару, любит связь, но вот это он ненавидит. Он ненавидит, что теперь негде спрятаться.

Спрятаться негде, поэтому Баки бежит. Он так жалок. Тревога – сосущая пустота в животе, настигающая его боль. Пусть он бежит, но он не в силах убежать, однако, может быть, может быть, если он побежит быстрее, если он почувствует ветер на коже, если он…

* * *

_Баки бежит. Стив где-то в городе, и его праведный гнев обжигающе горяч даже по его извечно высоким стандартам. Это может означать только одно: очередная драка (очередной сломанный нос, очередная ушибленная рука, очередное треснувшее ребро, очередной...)._

_Баки отключает мозг и позволяет реву инстинкта взять верх. Стив слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть его или почуять запах, но не настолько, чтобы не почувствовать тепло его пламени где-то в сердце. И это чувство ведет Баки так же безошибочно, как вел бы запах._

_Он бежит, петляя по переулкам и огибая углы, незваный, неузнанный, никого не замечая. Запах Стива врывается в сознание со всей утонченностью фейерверка, гремящего над парадом. Он уже близко. Баки чувствует запах его кожи, пота и черствой булочки, которую он съел на завтрак, чувствует кислый привкус его гнева и металлический привкус крови, чувствует запах каждого разрозненного кусочка, составляющего Стива во всей его прекрасной целостности._

_Баки готовится к борьбе, которую ведет всю свою жизнь, – Стив против всего мира, с кучей всего, что нужно доказать, и с одним только Баки на своей стороне. Меня хватит, клянется Баки. Должно хватить._

_Баки бежит еще быстрее. Он огибает очередной угол, перепрыгивает через мусорные контейнеры, обходит стороной бродячую кошку, и вот он, Стив: кровь течет из разбитой губы, глаза горят решимостью, костяшки пальцев розовые и ободранные до крови._

_Как же он прекрасен._

_У того, кто поднимет на него руку, не будет ни единого шанса._

_Баки не позволяет человеку, с которым сражается Стив, увидеть в нем волка, но показывает достаточно. Пара ударов, блеск чересчур длинных зубов в улыбке и хищный блеск в глазах – этого достаточно, чтобы человек бежал, охваченный смертельным ужасом, который он не способен ни назвать, ни объяснить._

_– Что на этот раз? – спрашивает Баки, оглядывая переулок и принюхиваясь, прежде чем поцеловать Стива в висок._

_– Он пнул кошку, – объясняет Стив. – И смеялся._

_– Ну разумеется, – говорит Баки._

_Нет смысла бороться с его огненной тягой к справедливости, как нет смысла бороться с превращением, когда выходит луна._

* * *

Баки сидит, ощущая себя очень маленьким и одиноким. Бег помог, но всего на мгновение. Что-то хрупкое надломилось внутри и уже не будет прежним. Зазубренные края царапаются на границе сознания.

Он не плачет. Слезы – освобождение, и, если он отпустит себя и почувствует их, пути назад не будет.

Он подтягивает колени к груди – ребяческий жест, бесполезный жест – и чувствует тяжесть всего, что гудит в голове.

* * *

_У Стива остро болит в груди. Баки знает об этом так же, как знает о каждой боли и огорчении Стива. Лицо у него спокойное, безмятежное… веселое даже. Баки... возможно, он бы купился, если бы не знал Стива с пяти лет и не чувствовал его с совершенной проницательностью по уши влюбленного оборотня. Если честно, Стива выдает именно улыбка._

_Баки сосредотачивается. На этот раз боль физическая. Он притягивает Стива к себе и прижимается носом к мягкой впадинке за ухом._

_– У тебя воспаление легких, ублюдок, – говорит он._

_Стив, отстранившись, хмурится:_

_– Покажи мне диплом врача._

_Баки постукивает себя по носу._

_– Я знаю, как пахнут пневмония и очковтирательство._

_– Ну и где же такому учат? – спрашивает Стив._

_Баки целует его золотистые волосы._

_– Прямо здесь._

_– Разве можно вот так говорить со своей парой? – вопрошает Стив, скрещивая руки на груди._

_В ответ Баки обнимает его._

_– Стивен Грант Роджерс, любовь и свет моей жизни, у тебя воспаление легких. А теперь забирайся в постель, пока я не перекинул тебя через плечо и не отнес в кровать._

* * *

Стив, конечно, находит его. Они ведь оба одной ниточкой связаны. Он набрасывает Баки на плечи одеяло и прижимает его к себе, пока тот хотя бы относительно не отогревается. Он целует Баки в волосы и берет его за руку.

И Баки так старается… он так старается держать себя в руках… Но не может даже заговорить, и Стив уже знает. Он уже все знает.

Баки продолжает трястись, все еще разбитый настолько, что не в силах даже плакать, а Стив шепчет ему на ухо мягкие извинения и успокаивающую чепуху.

– Прости, Бак, – говорит Стив, большим пальцем выводя узоры на тыльной стороне его ладони. – Мне ужасно жаль, что это случилось с тобой, и мне ужасно жаль, что это больно.

Баки, конечно, заслужил эту боль – и не только, – но от нежности Стива все равно становится легче на душе.

* * *

Остается один день, и Шури вызывает его в лабораторию, чтобы сделать еще несколько снимков своим почти незаметным прибором. Шури весело болтает во время работы – условно незаметная попытка отвлечь, если это вообще возможно. Баки не уверен, что он на самом деле нужен ей для того, что она делает: у нее явно достаточно снимков его мозга.

– Твоя связь с Капитаном, – говорит она, – мне всегда было любопытно. Вон она, – Шури указывает на Окойе, которая все еще не готова оставить безумного убийцу наедине с принцессой, – никогда особо не рассказывала мне о своем муже.

Муж Окойе – ее пара, которого она помогла посадить в тюрьму, которого она могла бы убить. Баки вздрагивает. Окойе хмурится. Баки предполагает, что Шури бередит эту рану нарочно.

– Каково это – иметь пару, особенно человека? – спрашивает Шури. – Ты ощущаешь его чувства? Может ли он почувствовать твои с помощью сыворотки?

– Это как эхо, – говорит Баки. – Не все чувство целиком. Но мы не можем... прятаться друг от друга, когда мы рядом. И врозь... плохо, но связь может привести тебя к твоей паре. Это работало в одну сторону до сыворотки. Теперь он чувствует все почти полностью.

Когда прошли первые восторги, Баки в равной мере полюбил и возненавидел перемены. После стола Золы было много того, что он предпочел бы скрыть.

Шури корчит гримаску, перемещая буквы и показатели на виртуальном экране.

– Зачем кому-то вообще делать нечто подобное?

Баки думает о своей жизни со Стивом – о каждой потрясающей, досадной минуте. Стив в пятнадцать лет, и их сладкие подростковые поцелуи; юная любовь, слишком большая для того, чтобы религия или вина перед матерью сдержали ее. Двадцатилетний Стив, сплошная принципиальность и грудь колесом, который находит на свою голову столько дерьма, что за ним не уследить. Стив с двадцати пяти лет, близко знакомый с каждой темной мыслишкой, ползающей у Баки в голове, но все еще его, все еще любящий.

– Если бы мне пришлось выбирать, сохранить Стива или спасти вселенную, – говорит Баки, пытаясь описать словами поразительную необъятность своего чувства, – я бы... наверное, выбрал вселенную. Наверное.

Шури бледнеет и опускает глаза, не глядя на Окойе. Она быстро берет себя в руки – эта девчонка достаточно невозмутима для своего возраста – и ухмыляется.

– Кстати, если волки занимаются сексом, чтобы скрепить связь, значит ли это, что все волки без пары никогда... не занимались сексом?

И да, Баки не собирается отвечать на этот вопрос.

* * *

В ту ночь Баки снится процедура – самая первая.

Стив будит его, но слишком поздно. Звук циркулярной пилы уже в голове, ощущение ее вибрации в костях. Обезболивающее не подействовало – или, может быть, не было вовсе никакого обезболивающего. Господи, как же было больно.

На этот раз Баки все-таки рвет, рвет до тех пор, пока не пустеет желудок, а потом всухую, потому что остановиться просто невозможно. Стив отводит волосы от его лица, потирает ему спину и поднимает с пола, когда все заканчивается.

Уснув, Баки снова видит сны и цепляется за Стива, как мокрый банный лист. Ему снится, что Шури придумала, как это сделать, как убрать волка. Ему снится, что он просыпается и понимает, что Стив исчез… исчез у него из головы, из сердца, его больше нет рядом.

* * *

– Ты не обязан этого делать, – говорит Стив.

Он три дня не произносил этих слов – восхитительное и нехарактерное для него поведение: возможно, впервые Стив так долго держал свое мнение при себе.

– Вообще-то обязан, – говорит Баки, продолжая целеустремленно шагать к лаборатории Шури.

Стив закатывает глаза, будто не понимает, каково это – ощущать необходимость что-то доказывать самому себе, даже если не нужно доказывать это никому другому. Баки не обращает на него внимания.

Стив тянется к нему, хватает за руку.

– Не сердись на меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты злился.

– Тогда не будь мудаком, – отвечает Баки.

Его окутывает легкомысленное безмятежное спокойствие, и у него нет времени на это дерьмо.

Стив хмурится, затем подносит руку Баки к губам и нежно целует ладонь.

Баки помнит это, но наоборот: когда-то это Стив толкал себя за пределы разумного, а Баки давил на тормоза. Тогда его поцелуи тоже были сладкими.

Он гордится, по крайней мере, тем, что сейчас спокойнее, чем был Стив в те благословенные дни. Ласковые, залитые солнечным светом дни их юности… Теперь Баки правильнее оценивает то время.

– Ты ненавидел меня? – выпаливает Баки.

Стив поднимает бровь.

– Раньше, когда ты был болен, а я все время капал тебе на мозги, – поясняет Баки.

Стив переплетает их пальцы и тихонько сжимает его руку.

– Иногда. Но никогда настолько, насколько любил.

Они входят в лабораторию Шури рука об руку.

* * *

Баки просыпается навстречу знакомым образам и звукам – но не запахам – больничной палаты. Он делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя тяжесть в груди и холодный ком в животе.

Вот тогда Баки и находит его – запах ванили, мыла для бритья и солнечного света, запах Стива.

Он выдыхает.

– Доброе утро, соня, – говорит Стив, возникнув рядом будто из ниоткуда.

Шури тоже здесь. Она возводит глаза к потолку.

– Рука? – спрашивает Баки.

– Я произвела необходимый ремонт и модернизацию плечевого сустава, – говорит Шури. – Ты можешь надевать ее – и снимать, кстати, – когда захочешь.

Стив помогает Баки подняться, ласково придерживая за поясницу. От него пахнет осторожностью, и прикасается он тоже осторожно. Баки, должно быть, что-то переменил в нем за последние несколько панических дней. Обычно Стив не в состоянии отыскать осторожность даже с картой.

– Сейчас, – говорит Баки.

Он закрывает глаза, когда рука со щелчком становится на место. Это знакомо – дрожь соединения нервных путей, возбуждение синапсов мозга. Ощущение совершенно новое – боли нет.

Баки с благоговением поднимает глаза на Шури.

– Не болит.

– Я постаралась устранить повреждения плечевых нервов, плюс эта рука намного легче, она из вибраниума, потому не должна так сильно напрягать опорно-двигательную систему.

Сказать нечего, поэтому Баки просто тянется обнять ее.

Шури отскакивает.

– Полегче, – говорит она. – Мы еще не проверяли руку! Я доверяю своим умениям, но, может, ты начнешь вон с него? Он крепче меня. Ты не раздавишь его, если настройки сбиты.

Баки смеется. Потом смотрит на Стива, внезапно заробев.

– Я вижу, в чем дело, – говорит Шури. – Как раз ему ты навредить боишься.

Стив улыбается – его улыбка прекрасна – и отвечает:

– Даже если ты раздавишь меня, я быстро вернусь в форму, Бак.

– Иди сюда, идиотище, – зовет Баки.

Он обхватывает Стива обеими руками. Новая рука очень чуткая. Вибраниумными пальцами он ощущает мягкий хлопок футболки. Первое действие, которое он совершает этой рукой, – не насилие, а объятие.

Баки чувствует себя легким как воздух.

* * *

Сообщение от Вдовы приходит Стиву в зашифрованном виде.

Битые полчаса Стив радостно ломает голову, потому что его нелепый суперсолдатский мозг любит взламывать коды. Вдова, признает Баки (неохотно), отличный друг. Он еще не чувствует себя эмоционально готовым сказать то же самое о Птичке.

«Стая в России. Может подойти. Наверное», – говорится в сообщении. Кроме того, в нем содержатся ссылки на некоторые новостные статьи. Стая действительно проживает в России и прогрессивно воспринимает отношения между людьми и волками, а партнеры-люди получают полноценное членство в стае. Это стая активистов, а значит, она большая и пытается за счет размера продвигать свою позицию.

– Россия? – подозрительно спрашивает Стив.

Он знает все места, где создавали Зимнего Солдата.

– Россия, – задумчиво произносит Баки.

Ему нужно прочитать еще несколько десятков статей, прежде чем он сумеет принять решение и отправить несколько посланий.

* * *

Сообщение от Шури не зашифровано. Это записка. «Приходи ко мне в лабораторию».

Баки не придает этому большого значения: она, вероятно, хочет проверить руку.

Но когда он входит, то сразу понимает, о чем пойдет речь. По напряженным плечам, по взгляду, по исчезновению характерного юмора.

– Ты нашла лекарство, – говорит Баки.

– Лекарства – от болезней, – поправляет она. – Я сделала то, о чем ты просил, но не называй его лекарством.

– Можно… – говорит Баки. – Как оно работает?

Постучав по бусине кимойо, она объясняет все в великолепных светящихся диаграммах – серия инъекций изменит его ДНК, он больше не будет таким, каким родился. Уколы не отменят нанесенного им ущерба, но это уже кое-что. Лучше, чем ничего.

– Когда мы сможем это сделать? – спрашивает Баки.

– Пожалуйста, – просит Шури. – Я нашла способ, но, пожалуйста, не пользуйся им. По крайней мере пока.

Баки наблюдает за ней, ждет.

– Я думаю, ты еще можешь быть счастлив, – говорит Шури. – Благодаря Стиву, стае, времени на исцеление.

– Люди, которых я ранил, когда терял контроль, – медленно говорит Баки. – Им счастье не светит.

– Верно, – соглашается Шури, – но для них ничего не изменится, если ты уничтожишь свой собственный шанс на счастье.

– Я мог бы... Я мог бы быть счастлив без волка, – возражает Баки.

– А ваша связь?

На это Баки нечего ответить, вообще.

* * *

– Не думаю, что они примут меня, – говорит Баки. Он знает, как это бывает. – Но полагаю, попытаться стоит.

Он переписывался с русской стаей. Он упомянул возлюбленного-необоротня и убийства в прошлом. Они отвечали по-доброму, ободряюще даже, но у всего есть предел. Баки собирается попробовать еще раз. Он собирается дать себе еще один шанс – шанс найти стаю, шанс остаться волком.

Стив смотрит на Баки с такой неприкрытой любовью, что хочется пробивать стены.

– Ладно, Бак. Похоже, мы едем в Россию.

Они берут квинджет. Баки, вопреки здравому смыслу, доверяет Стиву управление.

Когда они приземляются в лесу под Санкт-Петербургом, Баки спрашивает:

– Что Эрскин сделал с твоим инстинктом самосохранения?

Стив слишком жизнерадостно отвечает:

– Бак, ты же знаешь, у меня никогда такого инстинкта не было.

Он не врет. Баки отходит от выброса адреналина, а потом они выходят из самолета и направляются в город, мимо белых берез, по снегу ранней весны, навстречу одной из возможных вероятностей их общего будущего. Единственной, пожалуй, версии будущего, которую еще можно разделить.

– Podsnezhnik! – восклицает Баки и останавливается, чтобы сделать уйму фотографий белого цветка, торчащего из снега.

Стив не разделяет его восторга. Наверное, ему стоит отослать фото Вдове. Она поймет.

Высокополитизированную стаю волков нелегко отыскать, если только вы не знаменитый шпион и биологически усиленный оборотень в придачу. Баки чует их запах даже без трансформации, что весьма впечатляет. Как минимум он гордится собой.

Появляться без предупреждения в логове волчьей стаи – поведение… рискованное. Баки даже не задумывается об этом, пока они практически не оказываются на месте, а значит вот оно: спустя почти столетие отсутствие у Стива инстинкта самосохранения передалось и ему.

Баки пересказывает свою мысль Стиву, и тот ухмыляется:

– Я даже знаю, каким путем.

Баки возводит глаза к бледному, затянутому тучами небу. Стив целует его в щеку – крепко и смачно.

– Знаешь, за это нас могут арестовать, – очень чопорно говорит Баки, вытирая лицо.

Стив выглядит слишком довольным такой перспективой.

* * *

Стая реагирует на появление незнакомцев примерно так, как Баки и ожидал.

Вокруг очень быстро появляется множество оскаленных морд.

– Привет, – говорит Стив.

По-английски говорит, слабак.

Если честно, Баки понятия не имеет, что сказать. Как просят о гостеприимстве, которого не заслуживают?

Ему не дают шанса даже попытаться.

– Это он! – говорит волк и указывает на его металлическую руку.

Остальные – и те, кто на двух ногах, и те, кто на четырех, – рычат. Похоже, они действительно знакомы с тем, что делал Баки.

– Мы надеялись, что это ты, когда получили сообщение. Поэтому ответили, – говорит волк. – Ты ищешь новую стаю, новый дом. Какая наглость.

Его английский хорош – лишь слабый акцент, пропущенные артикли да путаница между V и W, которая всегда характерна для русскоговорящих. От него пахнет застарелой яростью. Баки понимает: он говорит по-английски, чтобы понял Стив. Этот волк не скажет ничего хорошего.

– Знаешь, что ты сделал с русскими волками? – спрашивает он. – Наши родители, наши бабушки и дедушки… Их забирали люди из КГБ, подчиняли пытками или убивали, потому что все хотели еще одного тебя. Моя мать? Ее забрали щенком. Она все еще ненавидит готовить: в нее тыкали раскаленной кочергой, и она до сих пор боится огня.

Баки, застыв во времени и пространстве, не может вымолвить ни слова, чтобы заставить его замолчать, не может отвести взгляд – и уж точно не может посмотреть на Стива.

– А люди? Они думают, что мы все монстры. Казаки отстреливают нас, как бешеных собак. Выкладывают видео со сценами смерти наших друзей в Интернет. Правительство бездействует, – продолжает волк. – Думаешь, ты покончил с убийствами? Ты по-прежнему убиваешь каждый день. Самое меньшее, что мы можем сделать, это заманить тебя сюда и прикончить. Ты – чудовище. Ты не уйдешь отсюда живым.

Он собирается говорить еще, и Баки не может себе представить, о чем пойдет речь дальше. Именно в этот момент Стив делает шаг вперед и пинает волка. Тяжелый удар справа – и тот взлетает в воздух на добрые полметра.

– Не надо было бить его, – обреченно говорит Баки.

Он чувствует себя – ну, пожалуй, именно так, как должен чувствовать себя тот, чьи худшие опасения только что высказал вслух беспристрастный незнакомец.

– Если какой-то гребаный мудак вот так разговаривает с моим другом, – говорит Стив, – я буду драться.

Он прямо-таки воплощение стоического спокойствия, как будто развязывать драку с целой стаей оборотней – это не безумие в самом буквальном смысле. У него совершенно невинное выражение лица. Не знай Баки его лучше, он бы купился.

Стая сбитого с ног волка собирается вокруг, готовая напасть. Пахнет от них вовсе не шутками. Еще один день, еще одна смертельная схватка – все это рядовое явление в том бедствии, которым является жизнь Баки.

Именно тогда Стив шагает вперед. Он наклоняется и нежно целует Баки. Затем улыбается воинственной улыбкой, которую Баки видел еще задолго до того, как Стив научился побеждать в драках.

– Слушайте, – говорит Стив всем собравшимся.

И все слушают, потому что он Капитан Америка.

– Баки Барнс – лучший, кого я знаю, оборотень он или нет. Он верный, добрый и терпит больше моих закидонов, чем вы способны представить. У него украли свободу воли, память и волка на семьдесят лет. Кто-то пытается обвинить его в том, что его заставляли делать все это время? Только через мой труп.

Он улыбается, хрустит костяшками пальцев и ждет.

Волки вокруг начинают меняться. Баки вздыхает и собирается с духом, чтобы сделать то же самое.

Стив морщится и качает головой.

– Не нужно, Бак. Я справлюсь. Я сражался с У.Д.А.Ром, а они были стаей покруче.

Два волка обмениваются недоверчивыми взглядами. Баки смотрит на небо сквозь кроны деревьев, надеясь, что оно объяснит, почему Стив Роджерс делает все это ради него.

Такая невероятная демонстрация поддержки ошеломляет. После пустых десятилетий полного одиночества в мире ее слишком много. Баки позволяет ему. Он позволяет своему идиоту-партнеру сделать несусветную глупость, о которой тот просит, и сразиться с целой стаей волков в одиночку.

Он все еще может... он сможет вмешаться, если Стиву придется худо.

Это ужасное решение из разряда тех, которые обычно принимает Стив. Черт, Стив действительно на него плохо влияет.

– Заткнись, – говорит Баки Стиву у себя голове.

Не путать с настоящим Стивом, который тоже часто бывает у него голове. Настоящий Стив занят.

На него надвигаются восемнадцать оборотней, а этот мудак наслаждается ситуацией. Очевидно, он считает, что пинать ногами представителей вида Баки – хорошая техника, потому что проделал это уже раза три.

Волк целит ему в горло, но Стив хватает его за шею и отшвыривает в сторону. Волчица вцепляется зубами ему в руку, но свободной рукой он разжимает ей челюсти и тоже отбрасывает от себя.

Они ставят своей целью убить, а Стив – нет. Он выводит их из строя, только и всего. Это верный путь к катастрофе, и все же, когда они набрасываются на Стива группами, он укладывает их одного за другим. Точнее, по трое.

Баки ненадолго отвлекается от сражения не на жизнь, а на смерть, залюбовавшись игрой невероятных спинных мышц и трицепсов Стива.

В итоге Стив остается на ногах в одиночестве, а земля вокруг него усеяна оборотнями в различных стадиях превращения. Учитывая скорость исцеления, они все довольно скоро очухаются.

– Бак, – говорит Стив, сверкая глазами, и с его грязного лба струятся пот и кровь. – Пойдем отсюда, дорогой.

Баки запрокидывает голову и смеется, пьяный от адреналина и абсурда. Ну вот. Эта стая была их последней отчаянной надеждой.

Стив предлагает Баки руку, и Баки принимает ее. Прикосновение ощущается как удар статического электричества. От Стива разит потом и тестостероном. Баки не может перестать прокручивать в голове события предыдущего часа во всех оттенках своих чувств.

Вот Стив с горящими от негодования глазами отчитывает волков, рассказывая всему миру, каким чертовски особенным он считает Баки.

Вот Стив с усилием удерживает волка, который пытается порвать ему бедренную артерию, и одновременно выбрасывает локоть назад, чтобы сбить волка, нападающего сзади.

Вот Стив все еще на ногах, а восемнадцать оборотней начинают приходить в сознание.

Стив – черт бы его побрал – со всей скоростью, на которую способен его гениальный тактический мозг, понимает, как именно его демонстрация гребаной альфа-самцовости повлияла на Баки.

Что ж, если ему суждено потерять Стива, то пусть сейчас он достанется Баки именно таким.

– Детка, – говорит Баки. – Убери с лица эту невыносимую ухмылку и отведи меня в какой-нибудь укромный уголок. Сейчас же.

– Значит, тебе нравится, когда я расшвыриваю оборотней, – отвечает Стив с той самой невыносимой ухмылкой на лице, которая никуда не девается.

– Значит, тебе нравится расшвыривать оборотней – да? – редкостный ты дурень, – сердито парирует Баки.

Стив быстрый, и это, очевидно, единственная причина, по которой Баки не успевает вовремя отпрянуть, когда Стив бросается на него. Он и близко не хотел, чтобы его нескладной грудой перекинули через одно из возмутительно широких плеч и понесли туда, куда вздумалось Стиву.

* * *

Это не первая лесная поляна, на которой Баки занимается сексом, и определенно не последняя. Правда, раньше в процессе не был задействован квинджет.

Они устраивают несколько жестких неуклюжих раундов. Секс необузданный, какого не случалось между ними с тех пор, как Баки вернулся. Все, что остается Баки, – забить на все и позволить Стиву делать с ним что угодно, пока он не перестанет думать, вообще. Баки скучал, скучал по зубастому, безжалостному воображению Стива, обращенному на его тело и то, что с этим телом можно сделать.

– Господи, – шепчет Стив после третьего или четвертого захода (кто знает какого, потому что Баки точно не знает), всеми ста с лишним килограммами прижимая Баки к борту квинджета.

– Всего лишь я, – хрипло говорит Баки, но невольно улыбается.

Стив долго держит его лицо между теплыми ладонями и просто смотрит. Баки смотрит ему в глаза. От увиденного перехватывает дыхание.

Залитый слепящим светом любви Стива, Баки, наверное, справится. Наверное, он справится с чем угодно.

* * *

– Ну что, обратно в Ваканду, чтобы перегруппироваться? – спрашивает Стив.

– Да, – соглашается Баки и тут же вспоминает, что именно собирается сделать, когда они вернутся. – Но попозже.

Санкт-Петербург прекрасен, но Баки видел его только в плену.

Первым делом нужно избавиться от неприятных запахов крови и секса.

Они идут в сауну. Никто не задает вопросов. Этим русские нравятся Баки.

В раздевалке есть зеркало, и Баки, извернувшись, откидывает волосы в сторону, чтобы осмотреть след укуса, оставленный Стивом на шее. Баки дрожит.

Они заходят в магазин, чтобы купить зимнюю одежду. Этим занимается Баки, пока Стив кивает, улыбается и достает Баки уговорами купить более теплую одежду, чем требуется, как заботливая мамаша. Хорошенько укутавшись, они шагают вдоль Невы. Стив держит Баки за руку в перчатке, все еще радуясь перспективе ареста. Баки ему позволяет.

Это глупо, неосторожно и привлекает слишком много внимания, но по большей части это прекрасно – быть любимым кем-то, кто всегда готов сражаться за тебя.

– Я знаю, что тебе не терпится увидеть Эрмитаж, – говорит Баки.

– Еще как, – отвечает Стив. – Но мне и тут хорошо.

– Какая красота, – Баки во все глаза разглядывает здания над водой.

– Типа того, – поддакивает Стив.

Баки без труда различает улыбку в его голосе.

– Что? – спрашивает Баки. – У меня лицо грязное?

– Я впервые в жизни иду по городской улице, держа тебя за руку, – говорит Стив. – Мне невероятно повезло.

Значимость сказанного врезается в Баки, как поезд. Они стали парой почти век назад, и у них никогда не было шанса.

Баки тянется за поцелуем. Здесь этого не любят, ну и плевать – пока все в порядке.

Он чертовски стар, но еще ему двадцать восемь и он влюблен. Губами он ощущает сладкую улыбку Стива.

* * *

Баки знает – _знает,_ – что они ведут себя беспечно.

Он позволил Стиву оторвать его от реальности и заставить забыть о скучных разумных вещах, таких как безопасность операции и паранойя. Со Стивом это легко.

Второй день они проводят в Эрмитаже. Стив смотрит на картину Рембрандта, на которой изображен мужчина с книгой и кружевным воротничком, так, будто хочет забрать ее домой. Баки планирует стратегию похищения картины, просто на всякий случай.

– Глаза, – говорит Стив. – В них искра жизни, которую невозможно объяснить.

Баки не отличит Рембрандта от Бэнкси, если Стив не объяснит разницу, но все равно кивает.

– Может, он был волшебником... и умел запирать людей в ловушке из холста.

Стив, не отводя взгляда от картины, только смеется и бьет Баки по металлической руке.

В зале Рембрандта стоит еще один человек. Судя по походке, у него пистолет на лодыжке, еще один на бедре и не менее трех ножей. Те пятнадцать с лишним минут, которые Стив изучает каждую деталь своего ученого, человек разглядывает «Возвращение блудного сына».

* * *

Баки льнет к Стиву, ласково и нежно, как раз настолько, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Не хочется разрушать это… эту идиллию, в которой они провели последние несколько дней. Однако попасть в засаду тоже не хочется.

Это легкое решение, но принять его ужасно трудно.

Баки отстукивает азбукой Морзе по внутренней стороне руки Стива – нежная кожа, синева вены, прямая линия к сердцу: «Внимание. Рядом враг».

Баки ненавидит, как легко Стив меньше чем за мгновение переходит из состояния «студент художественной школы» в состояние «боевая машина».

«Он тебя не получит», – стремительно отстукивает Стив на тыльной стороне ладони Баки.

«Я знаю», – отвечает Баки.

* * *

Как и ожидалось, новый друг следует за ними к выходу.

– Что думаешь, Бак? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки качает головой и вздыхает, потому что знает наверняка.

– Гидра. Они, должно быть, прослышали, что я здесь.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив.

Баки поднимает бровь.

– Можно отыскать и зачистить еще одну ячейку, – улыбается Стив.

Баки следовало бы испугаться этой конкретной улыбки. Но он не боится. Эта проблема с ними всю жизнь.

* * *

Баки возглавляет возвращение в гостиницу, чтобы перегруппироваться, и они устраивают своему «хвосту» веселенькое путешествие по всему городу. Баки особенно доволен собой, когда ему удается вынудить преследователя угнать лодку. Они направляются в свою комнату, когда тот еще на полпути через реку.

Баки обыскивает номер.

– Хорошая новость: за нами сюда никто не пробрался. Плохая новость: они определенно знают о нашем местонахождении. Здесь... так много жучков. Ужасно много.

Баки обыскивает номер каждые шесть – восемь часов. Он не новичок в своем деле. Утром жучков не было.

– Ждем гостей? – спрашивает Стив.

– Почти наверняка.

– Что с оружием?

Баки выкладывает арсенал, по одной отполированной единице оружия за раз. Стив приподнимает бровь, а затем чертит план боя в гостиничном блокноте.

Баки обожает смотреть, как он работает. За пять минут Стив продумал план со всех сторон. Баки, конечно, облегчил ему задачу, выбрав номер с хорошей оборонительной позицией, но то, как Стив перебирает вероятности, – это просто искусство.

– Я могу перекинуться, если надо, – говорит Баки.

Стив переворачивает страницу.

– Я составлю для тебя кое-какие планы действий в волчьем обличье, но перекидываться не обязательно. Ты отлично сражаешься и на двух ногах.

Он поднимает на Баки невероятно голубые искренние глаза. У Баки перехватывает дыхание. Он мог потерять это – он мог потерять это все.

* * *

В первую очередь в них через окно стреляет снайпер.

– Фигня полная, – говорит Баки, глядя на большие дыры в кровати. – Вот я бы нас убил.

– Я знаю, детка, – очень ободряюще говорит Стив.

Утешившись, Баки предпринимает контрмеры. Очевидно, он заранее выбрал снайперскую позицию. Требуется один чистый выстрел, чтобы уничтожить цель.

– Возвращаться я не собираюсь, но понимаю, почему они скучают по мне, – смеется Баки.

Стив бьет его по руке – металлической, потому что он тактический гений, но иногда глуп как пробка.

– Черный юмор – это абсолютно приемлемый механизм адаптации, – ухмыляется Баки, пока Стив трясет пальцами.

Стив притягивает его к себе и быстро целует.

– Ну надо же, у тебя есть механизмы адаптации!

Баки посылает его, но целует в ответ, а потом они возвращаются к делу.

* * *

Сражаться бок о бок со своей парой – это просто... фантастика. Баки чувствует следующий шаг Стива еще до того, как тот сделает его. Стив точно так же читает Баки.

Они сражаются в идеальном едином ритме.

Баки, будучи целью этой операции по возвращению, в каждый отдельно взятый момент противостоит пяти парням, и все они пытаются использовать меры несмертоносного характера. В Стива же тем временем по большей части стреляют.

Расклад выходит неплохой: Стив избивает нападающих на Баки в кровавую кашу, а Баки, не обращая на них особого внимания, может сосредоточиться на ответном огне.

Иногда Стив стреляет в кого-то, а Баки бьет кого-то по голове. У них справедливое разделение домашних обязанностей.

– Неужели Гидра в самом деле думала, что эти дешевые наемники справятся? – спрашивает Баки.

Стив пожимает плечами и выбивает очередному парню зубы его же электрошокером.

Поток атакующих наемников редеет, как толпа завсегдатаев бара перед закрытием. Баки и Стив отсеивают самых упрямых выпивох, и вскоре оставшиеся смываются.

Баки позволяет им выйти из здания и почти добраться до машины, а затем снимает из окна, одного за другим. Черт, из этого номера отличный обзор.

Все покойники, кроме одного – парня, которому Баки только задел руку.

Стив смотрит на него, поднимает бровь, а затем и оружие.

– Не надо, – встревает Баки.

– А?

– Я могу его выследить, – говорит Баки. – Особенно по кровавому следу. Проще будет найти базу.

– Уверен? – уточняет Стив.

Он поглаживает Баки по руке. Они только что вынесли три десятка вооруженных людей, а Стив беспокоится о его чувствах.

– Да, – отвечает Баки. – Сделаем, как тогда в Париже.

Тогда в Париже им пришлось выслеживать нацистское отделение, просочившееся в ряды Сопротивления. Они прикинулись, что Баки – собака Стива. Баки помнит, как шел в этом обличье по улицам Парижа вместе со Стивом и Дернье. Парижане с ужасом наблюдали за ними, потому что в его облике отчетливо угадывался гигантский волк. Стив со своими притворно наивными широко раскрытыми глазами успешно изображал возмущение и замешательство от такой реакции, а Дернье ему в этом активно помогал.

Черт, Баки скучает по «Коммандос».

– У нас нет времени покупать поводок и ошейник для твоей маскировки, – говорит Стив.

Баки качает головой.

– Здесь это не так уж важно. Русские и не такое видели.

Стив смеется:

– Даже не представлял, что повидаю мир между сражениями.

– Когда-нибудь мы с тобой отправимся в настоящий отпуск.

– Договорились, – соглашается Стив.

– Я поверю, что Стив Роджерс устроил перерыв, когда увижу это своими глазами.

– Хорошо.

* * *

– Уверен? – спрашивает Стив еще раз.

Баки просто снимает штаны и укладывает их аккуратной маленькой стопкой, размещая кобуры и ножи так, как ему нравится, потому что Стиву ни за что не сделать это правильно.

Стив проводит рукой по спине Баки, большей частью успокаивая, но отчасти отвлекаясь на голую кожу.

Баки шлепает Стива по руке, но тот в ответ целует его за ухом. Баки позволяет себе порадоваться тому, что его так сильно желает партнер, почти разменявший век. Сколько долгожителей могут похвастаться подобной популярностью?

Стив улыбается, когда Баки смотрит на него, и Баки понимает почему: он больше не боится, и Стив это чувствует.

– Я здесь, – говорит Стив. – С тобой.

– Сделаем это, – подхватывает Баки и сует телефон ему в руки. – Сними для Шури, как меняется рука. Смотри только, чтобы член в кадр не попал.

Стив смеется и достает собственный телефон.

– Это не то, что я бы себе представил, если б ты сказал, что я буду снимать тебя голым.

Неплохая идея, к слову.

– Позже, – говорит Баки. — А пока... мне нужно, чтобы ты думал той головой, что способна разработать стратегию боя.

Стив отдает честь. Его техника ужасна.

Баки глубоко вздыхает. Он может это сделать… Он может измениться; он может защитить свою пару; он может убедиться, что эта ячейка Гидры никогда больше никому не причинит вреда. Стив кладет руку ему на плечо – всего лишь легкое прикосновение. Вот оно. Баки перекинется, он будет рвать и крушить – но по собственному выбору. Во рту у него будет кровь.

Он думает о лунном свете.

Баки чувствует волка, оживленного от радости, что его зовут, что он нужен. Разорванного на куски, отчаянно желающего стать целым. Это либо начало чего-то, либо последнее превращение.

Баки усилием воли заставляет ногти и зубы заостриться. Он закрывает глаза, а когда снова открывает их, зрение изменилось. Некоторые цвета исчезли; оставшиеся стали ярче.

Тело начинает разрываться на части и собираться заново, и он сосредотачивается на сладком, знакомом запахе кожи Стива. Боль – это шепот, вздох. Она приходит и уходит, а он стоит на четырех лапах, готовый к выполнению задания.

На этот раз задание его собственное.

Стив ерошит мех Баки на загривке, там, где прикосновения приятны.

– Давай, Бак. Пойдем съедим парочку нацистов.

Баки выразительно смотрит на свой телефон в руке Стива.

– Точно… Сперва наберу Шури, – говорит Стив, и они уходят.

* * *

С человеческим носом любая кровь пахнет металлом. Волком Баки чувствует запах кожи, которой она касалась, страх в ней, жар пули, пробившей вену.

Запах Стива, насыщенный ласковой поддержкой и адреналином миссии, отвлекает: зверь внутри Баки хочет бросить охоту и уткнуться носом в его ключицу. Свирепого инстинкта убийцы в нем нет. Хотя волк и управляет телом прямо сейчас, человек в Баки все еще имеет право голоса, и эта часть его – тренированный профессионал.

Он борется с желанием повалить Стива и использовать его в качестве гигантской собачьей лежанки, пока трусит по кровавому следу, оставленному его жертвой во время побега.

– Ты был прав, Бак, – говорит Стив. – Люди в России действительно реагируют на гигантского волка… гм, собаку, определенно _собаку_ … среди улицы не так, как в Париже.

Баки идет по запаху, пока тот не исчезает в большом старом многоквартирном доме.

Тут пахнет кирпичом и дурными воспоминаниями. Баки медлит.

– Это и есть база? – спрашивает Стив. – Тогда чего же мы ждем?

Он смотрит на Баки, от него пахнет нежностью и недоумением.

Стив находит ответ.

– Я никому не позволю и пальцем тебя тронуть, Бак, – говорит он, зарываясь ладонью в мех на загривке, где прикасаться приятно, а запах Баки способен пропитать его кожу. – Никто не причинит тебе боль. Обещаю.

* * *

Стив выносит укрепленную дверь одним ударом. Погнали.

* * *

Год 1948. В Зимнего Солдата тыкают электрическим кнутом, пока он не превращается. Пленник, которого ставят перед ним, дрожит. От него пахнет страхом и застарелым потом. Зимний Солдат не пытается укусить. Его снова жалят током.

На такое требуется время. Есть наказания похуже кнута.

* * *

Год 1962. Зимний Солдат на четырех лапах опустошает вражеский лагерь. У него есть приказ – миссия. Гидра – его стая, и он должен защищать ее. Он зачищает одно помещение за другим. Люди стреляют, люди кричат, выживших нет.

Год 1965, 1968 и 1974…

* * *

Год 2018. Баки Барнс на четырех лапах собирается разорвать глотку каждому из оставшихся ублюдков, которые хотят забрать у него свободу… Если, конечно, Стив не застрелит их первым.

Они методично зачищают базу вместе, потому что Стив не оставит его, и это правильно. Когда они вместе, это всегда правильно.

Стив пахнет домом, а это место пахнет адом: пистолетными пулями, лабораторным антисептиком и десятилетиями страха.

Они вступают в бой.

Одно помещение за другим, и во рту у него кровь, но эту кровь он выбрал сам, и это все меняет.

Они приходят в лабораторию. Стив убивает двух техников двумя быстрыми выстрелами.

Ученый тянется за пистолетом, приклеенным скотчем под столом, но Баки замечает движение. Он быстрее.

Он разрывает ученому горло, ощущая вкус и запах свежей крови. А потом вдруг видит – со всей ясностью волчьих глаз – кресло в углу. Оно здесь, и они собираются снова все забрать, они собираются…

Баки съеживается, прижав уши и уткнувшись мордой в холодный стерильный пол.

Стив мгновенно оказывается рядом, пахнет сладостью, потом и домом. Большая рука приглаживает шерсть на загривке, почесывает за ушами. Стив обещал... Стив обещал.

– Бак, – говорит Стив. Его голос звучит как бархат и любовь. – Можешь перекинуться? Думаю, с этим легче справиться на двух ногах.

По такой инструкции Баки готов действовать. Что он и делает, заставляя тело разорваться на куски и собраться вновь. А оказавшись на двух ногах, первым делом падает в объятия Стива.

Стив, умница, принес с собой все тактическое снаряжение Баки и очень бережно помогает ему одеться. Все это время он следит, чтобы Баки оставался спиной к креслу и не мог его видеть.

– Стив, – говорит Баки, когда его изменившаяся челюсть снова может двигаться. – Я устрою обход и удостоверюсь, что мы закончили. Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы... эта штука исчезла прежде, чем я вернусь. Наверное, не получится взорвать дом, не зацепив здания вокруг.

– С превеликим удовольствием, – Стив целует его в лоб и проверяет, твердо ли он стоит на ногах, и только потом отпускает.

Баки оглядывается через плечо, выходя из комнаты. Стив не исчезает в клубах дыма. Сильные спинные мышцы напрягаются, пока он голыми руками разрывает кресло в клочья.

* * *

Легче сосредоточиться на миссии – по-прежнему, после стольких лет.

Он прочесывает здание, комнату за комнатой, но не находит ничего, кроме призраков.

В одной из комнат волосы на загривке отчего-то встают дыбом. Он принюхивается: блокиратор запаха и страх. Он здесь не один.

Баки озирается. Он знает, он был здесь. Он следует за смутным воспоминанием.

Мальчик – судя по бледной коже, он долго-долго не видел света солнца или луны – сидит в клетке, в цепях и напичканном электроникой ошейнике. Ему не больше пятнадцати. Ошейник и клетка предназначены для более крупного существа.

Это Баки виноват, что мальчику пришлось пережить все это. Если бы они не сделали одного Зимнего Солдата, то никогда бы не украли этого ребенка.

Эту клетку построили для Баки. Она бы его в жизни не удержала, не будь он слишком избит и выдрессирован, чтобы попытаться сломать ее. Металл сминается под его металлическими пальцами, словно папиросная бумага.

Мальчик хмурится.

– Soldat.

– Ya prishiol pomoch’, – говорит Баки.

Парень ему не верит, и Баки не может винить его за это.

Ошейник оснащен взрывчаткой, но Баки способен обезвредить бомбу даже одной рукой и с травмой головы.

Мальчик свободен. Дело за малым: остается решить, что с ним делать.

* * *

– Хорошие новости, – говорит Баки. – Врагов не осталось.

– А плохие новости? – спрашивает Стив.

– Эти придурки пытались сделать еще одного меня, – отвечает Баки. – Только помоложе.

Выражение лица Стива говорит само за себя.

– Милый, – добавляет Баки, – как ты относишься к детям?

* * *

– Kak tebya zovut? – спрашивает Баки.

Мальчик сверлит его злобным взглядом.

Баки отвечает таким же.

– Vanya Ivanovich.

Баки закатывает глаза.

– Парень только что назвался Джоном Смитом, – сообщает он Стиву. – Либо он вредничает, либо имени своего не знает.

– На что ставишь?

– И то, и другое.

– Трудно его винить, – пожимает плечами Стив.

– За себя говори, – отзывается Баки. – Я попытаюсь найти какие-нибудь документы. Присмотри за ним. Попробуй узнать, понимает ли он хоть что-нибудь по-английски.

* * *

Когда выдающийся эксперимент Гидры Баки Барнс просматривает стопку документов о других экспериментах Гидры, то приходит к выводу, что это была не самая лучшая идея. Однако ничего не поделаешь. Стив не поймет русского (недоучка), а нужно как-то выяснить, есть ли у парня стая, которая его ищет. Нужно выяснить, как далеко зашел эксперимент, есть ли у мальчика слова-триггеры.

Баки умеет расставлять приоритеты. Все проходит нормально.

В смысле, конечно, ничего не нормально, но Баки справляется с чтением без обмороков, и тошнит его всего один раз. Считай, победа.

* * *

– Барковский Кирилл Григорьевич, – докладывает Баки Стиву. – Пятнадцать лет. Семьи у него нет. Никого.

Мальчик ничем не показывает, что узнал собственное имя, и Баки способен думать лишь об одном: «Во всем виноват я, во всем виноват я».

Стив сочувственно сжимает его руку. Кирилл с любопытством наблюдает за ласковым жестом.

– Если хочешь забрать его, можем устроить, – говорит Стив. – Попросим у Т’Чаллы разрешения вернуться с ним в Ваканду. Кстати, по-английски он не говорит, хотя неплохо цитирует ситкомы.

Баки мотает головой.

– Он всего лишь ребенок. Я знаю, что он переживает сейчас, но ему нужна настоящая стая, семья. Кстати, триггеров у него в голове нет, и на том, бля, спасибо.

Стив бросает на него многозначительный взгляд, на который Баки не обращает внимания.

– М’Баку? – предлагает Стив.

– Хорошая стая, – говорит Баки, – но не совсем то. Мне кажется, я знаю, что ему нужно.

* * *

– Эй, ребята, – окликает знакомый голос, чей владелец каким-то образом сумел незаметно подкрасться к Баки Барнсу, убийце и оборотню.

Голос может принадлежать только одному человеку.

Баки оборачивается, а Стив уже обнимает Вдову, оторвав ее от земли.

– Наташа! – восклицает он. – Как я рад тебя видеть! Сэм тоже здесь?

– Оставила Сэма в Акапулько. Мы разбирались с контрабандой оружия, и ему понадобилось немного отдохнуть.

– Он ранен? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки чувствует исходящий от него запах вины.

Вдова корчит гримаску.

– Даже не начинай, Роджерс. Трать столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. Сэм в порядке. Валяется на пляже, дует коктейли, и с ним заигрывают все, кто решил провести там весенние каникулы.

– С пулевым ранением, – уточняет Стив.

– Царапина, – возражает она.

– Хоть бы сообщение отправили.

– Конспирация, – хором говорят Вдова и Баки.

Она улыбается. Баки улыбается в ответ.

Стив белеет.

– Черт возьми, вас уже двое. Наташа, ты приехала сюда только для того, чтобы встретиться с Баки, когда у него не промыты мозги, и объединиться с ним против меня?

– Я подумала, что тебе может понадобиться помощь, так как разошелся слух, что Зимний Солдат в Pitere. Но, похоже, вы и сами справились, – говорит Вдова. – Хорошая работа, парни. Мне нравится этот ребенок-убийца! Не знала, что вы двое решились на усыновление.

Вышеупомянутый ребенок-убийца наблюдает за их общением, как за передачей по телевизору. Он не разговаривает и не пытается убежать.

– Кстати, о ребенке-убийце, – говорит Баки. – Не поможешь двум беглецам и русскому подростку без документов пробраться в Бруклин?

Вдова – Наташа – улыбается.

– О да. Это будет весело.

* * *

Наташино конспиративное жилье в Санкт-Петербурге – красивая квартира с видом на реку и лучшей системой безопасности на памяти Баки. Стив, Баки и мальчик с комфортом обустраиваются, пока она все улаживает.

Стив звонит Сэму по защищенной линии Наташи, и эти лицемеры минут сорок ругают друг друга за нарушение мер безопасности.

Баки с беспокойством слушает их переговоры. Черт, почему его не разморозили раньше. Его вытеснили с позиции лучшего друга.

– Может быть, вам с _Сэмом_ стоит пожениться, – предлагает Баки, когда Стив вешает трубку.

– Что? – переспрашивает Стив.

А потом улыбается той самой улыбкой, которая так нравится Баки – когда приподнимается только один уголок рта, – и начинает распространяться о том, каким отличным мужем _стал бы_ Сэм.

– Школьники, которые смотрят твои просветительские ролики, даже не догадываются, что ты неисправимый мудак, – говорит Баки.

Судя по тому, как кривится рот Кирилла, возможно, он знает некоторые ругательства, а не только цитаты из «Друзей».

Они проводят время за игрой в duraka и просмотром бразильских мыльных опер в плохом русском дубляже. Уже через два дня Стив может произносить целые предложения по-русски.

– Ya tebya nenavizhu, – говорит Баки, потому что просто нечестно с такой скоростью усваивать информацию.

Конечно, Баки и сам знает штук семь языков, но, скорее всего, их просто запихали ему в мозг.

– Ya tebya tozhe, moyo solnyshko, – отзывается Стив.

Кирилл смеется над Баки, предатель, по крайней мере до тех пор пока Баки не оглядывается, и тогда лицо парня возвращается к своему прежнему выражению «морда кирпичом».

* * *

Прикрытие, придуманное Наташей, простое и эффективное: Стив и Баки – представители агентства по усыновлению. Они приехали забрать Кирилла в новую семью.

Скорость, с которой она подделывает десятилетнюю историю агентства, просто поражает.

В ответ на комментарий Баки Наташа лишь вздыхает:

– Слишком легко. Даже неинтересно.

* * *

Кирилл нерешительно следует за ними в самолет. Баки не может винить парня за недоверие. Но тот лишь слегка вздрагивает, когда Баки хлопает его по плечу, – уже лучше.

– Davai, dityo. My naidyom tebe semju.

Кирилл хмурится.

– Ya ne dityo.

Баки улыбается. Именно так ответил бы любой мальчишка. Вероятно, действительно получится провернуть это дело и спасти мальчугану немного детства. Дети легко приспосабливаются.

Он показывает на Стива.

– Mozhesh po doroge nauchit’ ego rugat’sya matom.

Кирилл, кажется, оттаивает. Стив узнает много очень, очень грубых слов за время полета. Наташа, в настоящее время выступающая личным пилотом по имени Даша Каминская, хихикает из кабины, как восьмилетка. Акцент Стива ее крайне впечатляет. Кстати, она, по идее, не должна слышать их так ясно из кабины пилота. Баки все еще гадает, не оборотень ли она, но ее навыки беспокоят его меньше по мере того, как он узнает ее ближе.

– Скоро вообще перестанешь обращать внимание, – говорит Стив, а потом крадет телефон Наташи, чтобы позвонить Сэму по видеосвязи и поругаться на него по-русски.

Баки это ужасно не нравится.

– Мне это совсем не нравится, – говорит Сэм после того, как Стив делает пару очень невежливых предположений о его анатомии. – Вы с Нат начнете хранить от меня _секреты._

– Наташа – шпионка. Вся ее жизнь уже один большой секрет, – парирует Стив.

Баки прижимается к Стиву, чтобы убедиться, что как следует просматривается на экране. Он просто демонстрирует нежное поведение, показывая пример Кириллу, и ни в коем случае не обозначает свою территорию для Сэма. Это было бы безумием.

Стив, который точно знает, что именно делает Баки, смеется, но все равно обнимает его за плечи.

Сэм закатывает глаза.

– Рад тебя видеть, Мортиша. Как поживает твоя жуткая любовь, Стив?

Стив смотрит на Баки и пожимает плечами: они оба не понимают отсылку.

– Добавь «Семейку Аддамс» в свой список, – советует Сэм. – В любом случае у вас двоих все в порядке?

Стив переплетает пальцы с пальцами Баки и слегка сжимает его руку.

– Да, Сэм. Мы счастливы.

* * *

Ребекка Барнс – известная оборотень-активистка, приемная мать восьмерых детей, тетя четырнадцати, бабушка и прабабушка бесчисленного множества, вожак стаи Барнс. Она никогда не была замужем и все еще живет в Бруклине, в красивом особняке из коричневого камня.

Баки стоит в дверях, набираясь смелости постучать, рядом с ним непривычно терпеливый Стив, одна рука которого лежит на пояснице Баки.

Внутри толпа – Баки их слышит. Здесь пахнет теплом и готовящейся едой – это настоящий дом.

– В котором часу они нас ждут? – в пятнадцатый раз спрашивает Баки.

– В любое время сегодня вечером. Они знают, что это тяжело, – говорит Стив, поглаживая Баки по спине.

– Почему это так трудно? – спрашивает Баки.

– Ты не видел сестру, своего последнего живого ближайшего родственника, больше семидесяти лет, – говорит Стив.

Баки делает глубокий вдох. Повидаться с Беккой – это хорошо. Помочь Кириллу – это хорошо. Хорошо. Он стучит в дверь.

Молодая женщина с темными волосами и добрыми глазами открывает так быстро, будто ждала под дверью.

– Привет, Баки, – говорит она. – Привет, Стив. Меня зовут Эми. Бабушка так много рассказывала о вас.

Она ведет их внутрь, не задерживаясь в гостиной.

– С остальными вы сможете познакомиться позже. Бабушка ждет.

* * *

Для того чтобы поприветствовать брата, Бекка выбрала кабинет. Она сидит в мягком кресле, беседуя с молодой женщиной, у которой глаза и нос их младшей сестры. Внучатая племянница.

– Джун, возьми Стива и покажи ему тут все, – говорит она, не поднимая глаз. – Все захотят познакомиться с парой Баки.

Джун послушно подчиняется, и Стив успокаивающе пожимает руку Баки, прежде чем уйти.

– Бекка, – произносит Баки, изо всех сил стараясь не разреветься перед младшей сестренкой.

Ребекка Барнс постарела более чем на семь десятилетий. И ничуть не изменилась. Ее голубые, как у всех Барнсов, глаза проницательны, а осанка безупречна, как всегда, когда она поднимается из кресла.

– Бак, – говорит она, и слезы уже катятся по ее щекам, хотя она широко улыбается. Ее улыбка – та самая улыбка, которую он впервые увидел, когда Бекка была младенцем и мама дала ее Баки подержать. – Не нужно изображать передо мной крутого парня. Я уже знаю, что ты плакса.

Баки обнимает ее. Она худая и хрупкая от возраста по сравнению с его массивным телом, но все осталось по-прежнему. Все по-прежнему. Он обнимает ее и плачет, потому что, может быть, слезы не в счет, если она их не видит. Она пахнет хорошими духами, вязаной шерстью, бруклинской весной. Она пахнет семьей.

Бекка отстраняется первой. Баки не может оторвать от нее глаз. Слова не идут на язык.

– Итак, – говорит Бекка после паузы, и между ними почти столетие. – Каково это – иметь пару?

Спустя все эти годы Баки наконец-то знает, как ответить на вопрос, который она впервые задала, когда ей было десять лет, а ему немногим больше.

– Это семья, – говорит Баки. – Тот, кто не купится на твое вранье, знает о тебе все плохое и все равно не бросает тебя. Только ты выбираешь его, а он – тебя.

– И ты сделал правильный выбор, – говорит она.

Именно в этот момент Баки понимает, что не будет просить Шури о лекарстве – ни после возвращения в Ваканду, ни вообще никогда.

– Черт возьми, да, – говорит Баки. – Ты его видела?

Бекка смеется и бьет его по руке – настоящей, умная девочка.

– Если вспомнить ваши отношения со Стивом, когда мы были детьми, похоже, тебе и выбирать-то не пришлось, – говорит она.

– Я выбирал миллион раз, – возражает Баки. – Даже сейчас я продолжаю выбирать его.

– Мама и папа всегда так переживали... – говорит она. – Особенно после того, как узнали, что он Капитан Америка. Когда он направил самолет во льды, они, конечно, были убиты горем, но в каком-то смысле это стало утешением.

– Да? – недоверчиво спрашивает Баки.

Он знает, чем закончилось то приключение с самолетом: Стив в соседней комнате, в окружении добрых двух десятков членов стаи Барнс, теплый, и живой, и, вероятно, служащий игровой площадкой как минимум для одного малыша. Мысль о том, как Стив медленно идет ко дну, погружаясь все глубже, по-прежнему заставляет Баки чувствовать смесь ярости и сильной до тошноты тревоги, которая может исходить только от Стива Роджерса. Он не понимает, как родители могли испытать облегчение.

– Они знали, что для него это тоже было по-настоящему. Что у тебя была именно такая пара, о какой они для тебя мечтали, – говорит Бекка.

– Бекс, тебе и половина не известна, – говорит Баки. – Ничего они не знали.

– Правда? – в глазах Ребекки вспыхивает искорка вызова.

– Он сдернул вертолет с неба и совершил государственную измену ради меня, – говорит Баки. – Все это за один день.

Она смеется.

– Звучит очень похоже на маленького Стиви Роджерса. Знаешь, сколько биографов приходили ко мне за семьдесят лет?

– Даже представить себе не могу. Кто-нибудь был близок к правде?

– Некоторые из них, – отвечает она. – Особенно волки, как только стало известно, что ты один из них.

– Должно быть, трудно было лгать.

– Даже недоговаривать, – соглашается Бекка. – Но мир не был готов, а я не была готова иметь дело со всем его дерьмом.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы самым скандальным фактом в моей жизни оставалось то, что я оборотень и любовник Капитана Америки, – смеется Баки.

Бекка видит, что скрывается за шуткой, и кладет руку ему на плечо. Рука маленькая, костлявая от старости, но все еще очень сильная.

– Как много ты знаешь? – спрашивает он.

– Достаточно, – отвечает она. – И достаточно, чтобы понять, что ты не виноват.

Баки отводит глаза.

– Как ты можешь просто...

– Эта семья знает, что такое травма, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – говорит она. – То, что с тобой случилось, не твоя вина, и это не обсуждается.

Она говорит совсем как мать. Баки думает о детях, которых она растила, пока он семьдесят лет провел в невыразимом ужасе. Некоторые из ее детей, должно быть, уже пожилые люди, которые сидят в соседней комнате со своими собственными детьми и внуками. Бекка что-то выстроила, как выстроили их родители.

Мальчик, ждущий с Наташей в отеле, способен подвергнуть опасности все это, но Баки должен попросить… Он должен попросить Бекку принять этого ребенка. Кириллу пятнадцать, у него пустота в глазах и пустота в голове, и у него нет никого и ничего, чтобы бороться за него, если за это не возьмется Баки.

Баки выпаливает:

– Я пришел кое о чем попросить.

Бекка поднимает бровь.

– Правда? Что же такое серьезное произошло, что все-таки привело моего не мертвого брата к моей двери?

Слова жгутся, как могут жечь только слова родной сестры. Баки понимает свою вину, но ее он попытается искупить потом.

– Есть один ребенок, – начинает Баки. – Он прошел через многое, и он может быть опасен, но я подумал… я подумал, ты будешь знать, что делать.

– Так ты знаешь о моих детях, – говорит Бекка.

– Да, Бекка, и чертовски тобой горжусь.

Она улыбается.

– Тогда ты знаешь, что я не прогоню страдающего ребенка лишь потому, что все, через что он прошел, возможно, сделало его опасным.

– Он сирота. Они пытались сделать его таким же, каким был я, – объясняет Баки. – С ним будет нелегко.

– С моими детьми тоже было нелегко, – говорит Бекка, – плюс тогда я вообще не понимала, какого черта делаю. Стая заберет его. У него будут родители… семья. У него будет поддержка, в которой он нуждается.

– Спасибо. Огромное. Кстати, кто-нибудь из членов стаи говорит по-русски?

Бекка улыбается.

– Ты.

Баки опускает глаза.

– Это твоя стая, Баки, твоя семья, – говорит она. – Даже когда меня не станет, для вас со Стивом всегда найдется здесь место. Любому, кого вы отыщете и спасете, всегда найдется здесь место.

Баки снова обнимает ее.

– Ты останешься на время Луны, – заявляет Бекка. – Это не просьба.

Баки просто не разжимает объятия.

* * *

В конце концов Бекка и Баки присоединяются к толпе в гостиной, где Стив служит игровым комплексом не для одного, а целых двух малышей.

Держа Баки под руку, Бекка вихрем проносится по гостиной, знакомя его со всеми присутствующими. Как минимум трое мужчин и одна девушка носят имя Джеймс.

– Бекс, у меня мозг поврежден, – жалуется Баки. – Я всех до конца жизни запоминать буду.

Бекка смеется.

– Это меньше четверти стаи.

Баки качает головой.

– Держу пари, Стив уже знает всех по именам. Чертов суперсолдат.

Баки смотрит на партнера, лежащего на полу, где один из ребятишек, которых он забавлял, показывает ему коллекцию плюшевых волков. Баки чувствует блаженство Стива. Их не ждет ничего подобного – только новые задания, новые войны, но все равно что-то откликается у Баки в сердце.

– Вы двое все еще влюблены друг в друга, – говорит Бекка, улыбаясь. – Я очень рада.

– После того как я... вернулся, долгое время дела шли сложно, – отвечает Баки. – Но теперь между нами все хорошо. Очень хорошо.

– Ты не спросил, почему я так и не нашла пару, – говорит Бекка. – Я тоже этому рада.

– Я считал, это моя вина, – признается Баки. – Дурной пример и все такое.

– Не так, как ты думаешь, – говорит Бекка.

Баки приподнимает бровь.

– Я так горевала первые годы. Я не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь это чувствовал. Я даже не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал о моем горе, – объясняет она. – А потом я пошла на ярмарку с Билли Проктором... и нашла свое призвание. После этого меня интересовала лишь миссия.

– Оборотень-активистка Ребекка Барнс, – говорит Баки.

Его буквально распирает от гордости. Он прочел все статьи о ней.

– Тогда приходилось действовать подпольно, конечно, – добавляет она. – Но как только я вытащила своего старшего сына из одного ужасного места, то поняла, чему посвящу всю оставшуюся жизнь. Моей паре пришлось бы стать частью этого…

– И никто не соответствовал требованиям, – догадывается Баки.

– Именно, – говорит Бекка, довольная тем, что он понимает. – О, в те дни у меня бывало разбито сердце, но я не жалею ни о чем ни секунды.

– Жаль, что нас со Стивом не было рядом, – говорит Баки. – Мы бы помогли.

– Я жалела о том же бессчетное количество раз, – говорит Бекка, а потом похлопывает Баки по руке. – Но сейчас ты здесь, и ты уже помогаешь.

* * *

Баки возвращается в отель за Кириллом, бросив Стива почти в буквальном смысле на растерзание волкам. В этот момент они с мальчиком должны быть вдвоем.

– Normal’no proshlo? – спрашивает Наташа.

Баки кивает.

Кирилл, который сидит в углу комнаты и изо всех сил притворяется поглощенным совершенно ему непонятным дурацким ситкомом, слегка расслабляется.

– Pod’yom, – зовет Баки. – Idyom znakomitsya.

Кирилл смотрит на Наташу, и та отвечает ему ободряющей улыбкой. Она понимает его – возможно, даже лучше, чем Баки. Это все, что ему от нее нужно. Кирилл берет рюкзак, набитый вещами, купленными за последние полторы недели, который составляет все его имущество.

Баки изучает лицо Наташи – умиротворенное и довольное. Его вдруг осеняет.

– Sekundochku, – говорит он Кириллу и обращается к Вдове: – Ты знала. Ты все это спланировала. Ты знала, что будет, если я поеду в Россию.

– Я не умею видеть будущее, – возражает Наташа. – Я не Ванда и не Стрэндж.

– Но ты знала, что со стаей у нас ничего не выйдет и что в конечном итоге мы уничтожим базу. Что мы там, вероятно, найдем, – не уступает Баки. – И ты знала, куда я отведу пацана. Но почему?

– Если бы, – говорит Наташа, – я сделала что-нибудь подобное, то потому, что Стив – мой друг, а ты его пара, и ему нужно, чтобы ты был счастлив. Но я ничего подобного не делала. Это было бы просто абсурдно.

Баки качает головой. Он не знает, злиться ему или благодарить, поэтому просто похлопывает Кирилла (который обиженно хмурит брови из-за всех этих разговоров на английском) по плечу. Они покидают отель и уходят в темноту.

Растущая, почти полная луна плывет за бегущими в небе серыми облаками. Она притягивает внимание обоих, как луна всегда притягивает их племя. Дует легкий ветерок. Кирилл вздрагивает – не от холода.

– Vsyo budet horosho, – говорит Баки.

Он не помнит, когда в последний раз произносил эти слова… не говоря уже о том, когда они были сказаны искренне. Но здесь, пока он идет под бруклинскими фонарями с перепуганным ребенком, эти слова настоящие.

* * *

Дома их ждут Стив и Бекка.

К Бекке приводили множество страдающих детей, но она обращается с Кириллом так, будто он первый.

– Хочешь познакомиться со стаей? – спрашивает она после обмена приветствиями. – Можно с этим обождать, если хочешь.

Баки переводит ее слова. Кирилл, который все еще нервничает, но, кажется, приятно взволнован, соглашается.

Стив, засранец, уже знает всех по именам. И устраивает для Кирилла (и Баки) экскурсию по комнате.

– Только в этой комнате четыре психолога, специализирующихся на травмах, – говорит Стив Баки, нежно и романтично сжимая его руку. – Эта стая – именно то, что надо.

Кирилл раздраженно смотрит на него. Теперь, когда Стив показал признаки того, что может общаться на русском языке, парень не ожидает от него ничего другого.

– Ya starayus’, – говорит Стив Кириллу, но тот остается бесстрастным.

Стив тычет его пальцем в ребра.

Баки чувствует легкость и счастье, отчасти за это стоит поблагодарить Стива, а отчасти – его собственное сердце, парящее, невесомое, окруженное только хорошим.

– Eto nasha sem’ya, – шепчет Баки.

Кирилл еще не улыбается, но близок к тому, и Баки этого довольно. Стив широко улыбается – яркий и такой красивый, что Баки едва способен смотреть на него и уж точно не в силах отвести взгляд.

* * *

Позже, оказавшись в темноте гостевой комнаты, Баки решается на разговор со Стивом. Он не может хранить эту ужасную тайну – ни минутой дольше, не после всего случившегося.

– Стив, – шепчет он, молясь, чтобы множество пар чутких ушей в доме не подслушали то, что он собирается сказать.

– Что случилось, Бак? – шепчет Стив.

Он берет Баки за руку и успокаивающе поглаживает костяшки пальцев.

– Я сделал кое-что ужасное, – говорит Баки. – Еще в Ваканде.

– Можешь рассказать мне, – отзывается Стив, и в его голосе, в его запахе слышатся резкие нотки, полные отчаяния. – Ты можешь рассказать мне все.

– Я попросил Шури сделать лекарство от оборотничества. Которое сможет превратить меня в человека. Она его сделала, – признается Баки.

Стив смеется, грустно и горько.

– Я знаю.

– Знаешь?

– С тех пор как наша связь начала становиться крепче, я знал, что ты больше не хочешь быть волком. Я знал, что ты хранишь тайну. Нетрудно сложить два и два.

– Вот почему ты так сильно хотел, чтобы я нашел стаю, – произносит Баки. Теперь его черед складывать два и два. – Вот почему ты принимал все так близко к сердцу, когда мы были у джабари.

– Ну и? – спрашивает Стив. – Ты примешь это лекарство?

Тон почти спокоен, но Баки чувствует его, чувствует его душевную боль. Баки слышит невысказанное: «Ты оставишь меня одного?»

Он притягивает Стива к себе.

– Нет. Не приму, – обещает он. – Никогда.

Стив целует его, и это как восход луны, как морской прибой. Баки абсолютно уверен, что это начало.

* * *

Стая имеет дом на севере штата, на территории обширных, отлично огороженных частных владений – приятный бонус, который приносит столетие накопления богатства и власти.

Утром накануне ночи полной луны они уже там, в ожидании.

Стив висит над душой. Баки положено сердиться, но все, чего он хочет, – это вдохнуть аромат Стива, свернуться калачиком в его тепле, ощущая безопасность. Стив льнет к его спине, заварив травяной чай (который обменивает на сладкие жадные поцелуи).

Кирилл ужасается прилюдным нежностям, но он с волками, и он счастлив. Он не улыбается, да этого и не нужно. Он играет, как положено ребенку, с себе подобными, окруженный поддержкой, которая понятна без слов.

Баки откидывается в объятия Стива, пьет исходящий паром мятный чай из кружки и смотрит на лес. Когда он в последний раз испытывал подобное умиротворение?

Они выходят, когда золотое солнце начинает лениво клониться к горизонту. Луна зовет – зовет уже так давно, и на этот раз Баки не станет сопротивляться.

Он уходит в восход луны, расслабленный и послушный. Его тело перестраивается, и это больно, но боль старая, словно от заживших шрамов. Его тело перестраивается, и вот луна, подчиняющая его своему ритму, вот стая, взывающая к небу.

Вот Стив – всегда, всегда рядом Стив, – даже ярче и постояннее, чем сама луна, влекущая его, словно прилив.

Они бегут вместе: Баки, Стив и остальная стая; внизу сладкий запах земли, вверху блеск звезд, вокруг тепло.

«Но я знал его», – сказал Баки после встречи на мосту, несколько коротких лет и целую жизнь назад.

Блокирующая запахи маска упала на асфальт. Он узнал Стива – его запах, его голос, и ох, как же его скрутило от боли на этом лице. Никто не мог бы сделать ничего, что заставило бы его по-настоящему забыть. В тот день он превратился в измочаленный провод, искрящий после чересчур долгого отсутствия чувств.

Баки бежит, ощущает ветер в шерсти, вдыхает запах всех живых существ вокруг и чувствует все. Стив бежит рядом с ним так быстро, как только позволяет его сверхъестественно сильное тело, его сердце бьется сладко и ровно. Вокруг волки, громкие и свободные, – впервые за долгое-предолгое время Баки отчетливо понимает, что он не один. На самом деле, по-настоящему не один.

* * *

Баки будят пятнистый солнечный свет и сильная рука, перекинутая через его грудь. Стив целует Баки в шею – нежное местечко, которое он кусал в самых дорогих воспоминаниях.

– Прекрати, варвар, – приказывает Баки, подбирая слова снова человеческим ртом. – Тут дети.

– Волчьи дети, – поправляет Стив.

Баки чувствует, что он улыбается.

Баки хотел бы пролежать с ним на солнышке весь день, а может быть, и всю жизнь.

– Бекка уже решила, к кому пойдет Кирилл? – спрашивает Стив.

– Да, – говорит Баки, – две ее внучки и их пары живут в большом доме в пригороде. Там все дети постарше его. У него будет много родственников, и все будут в безопасности.

– Они знают, во что ввязываются?

– Бекка говорит, что они справятся с этой нелегкой задачей.

– Хорошо.

Однако Баки чувствует его… глубокое беспокойство, вызванное необходимостью оставить Кирилла. Принимать решение не им, и ребенок принадлежит стае, но от этого не легче.

– Мы можем навещать его, – обещает Баки. – Хотя бы раз в несколько лун.

– Шури понравилась запись превращения, – невпопад добавляет Стив, явно желая сменить тему.

– Думаю, – говорит Баки, – я перекинусь при ней... когда мы вернемся?

– Да ну? – переспрашивает Стив, и Баки чувствует… его безграничную радость.

– Ну да. Я знаю... Я знаю, что не причиню ей вреда.

Стив сжимает его руку, поглаживая металлические пластины. Баки чувствует все: и нежность, и прикосновение.

– Со мной все равно будет нелегко, – предупреждает он.

– Бак, с тобой было легко с шестнадцати лет, – говорит Стив.

Баки шлепает его по заднице, не глядя, – хорошо, когда ты знаешь свою пару с тех пор, когда вы оба были глупыми сопляками.

Они смеются, тихо, весело и беззлобно, вместе.

– Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по заданиям, – говорит Баки. – Думаю, когда мы вернемся, я буду готов и к этому тоже.

Стив некоторое время молчит, только крепче прижимая Баки к себе.

– Как думаешь, ты когда-нибудь захочешь пойти со мной? – спрашивает он.

– Я всегда хотел с тобой… всякого, – говорит Баки, – с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать.

Стив щиплет его за бок. Баки извивается. Они снова смеются и некоторое время возятся на лесной поляне в шутливой борьбе, окруженные спящими волками, целиком поглощенные тем единственным домом, который они когда-либо знали, – друг другом. Потом Стив укладывается, снова обнимая Баки. Его ладонь – кожа на ней совершенно цела – лежит у Баки на груди, прямо над сердцем.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
